Harry Potter: Friend or Foe?
by gothlyssa
Summary: What if Barty Jr hadnt been found out about?What if Barty Jr had kidnapped Harry, and the wizarding world lost their hero?What if Harry reappeared in the future as a dark wizard?Will Sirius and Remus figure this out?I dont own the HP series.
1. Chapter 1

"Um… I don't think I said anything about a graveyard Professor."

The words hung in the air and Harry instantly regretted saying them. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

Why was Moody asking him all these questions? Why was he so interested in Lord Voldemort?

….

Moody knew something…and Harry hadn't mentioned the graveyard….how would he know…?

Unless…

Harry shook the thoughts from his head as his professor moved near him.

"Marvellous creatures dragons aren't they? …Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? …Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't have told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom the witless wonder could have provided you with gilliweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? …Huh?"

Harry stared at Moody in shock as he recollected memories from not too long ago…

He moved away from Moody, backing against the wall, as his professor smiled at him in an eerie manner.

"It-it was you from the beginning. Y-You put my name in the goblet of fire. You bewitched Krum. But..."

Harry felt like hitting himself. It was obvious. So obvious….why hadn't he seen it before? But still….

He frowned as Moody imitated Harry with sobbing noises.

"Oh boo hoo……" Moody suddenly stopped with the impression and grinned, all whilst moving forward towards Harry.

"You won because I made it so, Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the dark lord. Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter." Moody smiled as he ranted on.

Harry prayed that someone would come in. Surely Dumbledore would have figured this out by now….someone had to come…had to help…

But no one was…

Suddenly Moody knelt forward, clutching his sides, groaning.

Harry knew this was his chance to escape…

He ran for the door, oblivious to the fact that the person he had thought was Mad Eye Moody had just morphed back into his former self. Barty Crouch Junior.

Harry fiddled with the metal lock on the door, but to no avail. It wasn't opening. He looked around desperately for his wand but couldn't see it.

"Looking for this…?" a voice said. But it wasn't Professor Moody's.

Harry turned slowly, and Barty Crouch Junior smiled at the surprise etched on the young Potter's face.

He held up Harry's wand and twirled it in his fingers, watching Harry's face fall at the same time.

Harry moved forward, as if to retrieve his wand, but then stopped and held his arms out.

"Go on. Kill me then. Get it over with." He choked, knowing there was no way out of this. He closed his eyes, failing to notice the slight gleam in Barty's.

Barty Junior was impressed with this boy's courage. He could remember times when he had put his life on the line willingly for the Dark Lord. But there was something else about Harry... It couldn't be explained.

There were so many emotions wrapped up in that boy's head, that he couldn't see who the boy _really_ was. He raised his wand, but then an idea struck him and he smirked, letting his arm fall to his side.

"No Potter. You won't die tonight." He said. He knew the Dark Lord would be pleased with his plan.

Harry heard what Barty had said, but still he didn't believe it. He opened his eyes suspiciously, and glanced at Barty's wand.

God, he wished Sirius and Remus were here. Or Dumbledore. Or Ron and Hermione. Anyone really…

Barty Jr suddenly raised his wand arm and Harry felt ropes tie themselves around his body.

He fell to the floor, struggling, and Barty knelt down and forced the boy to look at him, while taking a little glass vial with purple contents out of his pocket.

"Time to sleep Harry." He said quietly, then smirking, he poured the contents forcibly down Harry's throat, making sure he swallowed it.

Harry spluttered for a bit, and tried to get away, but soon he felt himself growing drowsy, and his struggling grew weaker. He stared at Barty's face before blackness consumed him. …and then peace.

* * *

Dumbledore knew something wasn't right. And it wasn't just the young Diggory's death…there was another issue raising in his mind, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

He sighed solemnly at the parents of Cedric, who were now openly sobbing over the boy's body, whilst people crowded around and stared silently at the boy.

Fudge and a wizard Dumbledore didn't recognise were talking to each other, stern expressions on their faces, occasionally glancing at Diggory's parents, before returning to their conversation.

Rita Skeeter was also looking solemn, but had a slight gleam in her eye as she started writing about this new story.

Dumbledore felt an insufferable rage inside, and calmly walked over to the Skeeter woman.

She glanced at him.

"Hello Dumbledore." She said.

"Hello Rita. I trust you know what I'm here to talk to you about."

Rita sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Albus, this is the story of a lifetime. Its important that the public know about this."

"…But it is also important that you give the parents some time to mourn their loss. They will not appreciate it if their son's death is suddenly spread on the news. Give them time before you report on this."

Rita paused for a moment and looked at Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"A-all right." She said, slowly and regretfully, then nodded.

"But as soon as they are ready to let the people know, owl me." She said, then winked. She motioned for the cameraman to pack up their things, then turning back to Dumbledore, she smiled.

"Good luck with dealing with this, Albus." She said. Then, as an afterthought she asked, "Where's Potter by the way?"

Dumbledore froze. His smile faded as he remembered Harry being dragged away by Moody…

He glanced around. He couldn't see Harry anywhere.

"Alas, Rita, I fear I have made yet another dreadful mistake." He said, before rushing off to collect Professor McGonagall and Snape.

As he led the two professors he calculated in his head everything that had happened in the past few weeks and felt furious with himself.

He had to find Harry. And fast.

As the trio reached Moody's office, they took their wands out, and Snape performed a simple spell to knock down the door.

They all rushed in, wands raised, but there was nothing…

Moody's office didn't hold Moody or Harry…

Dumbledore cursed to himself, as he looked around for any clue to what had happened. Then, something caught his eye. As he bent down to retrieve it, he noted that this small locket on the floor was…a portkey. It had been used. But yet, portkeys couldn't be used inside Hogwarts…

Someone had obviously done something to this portkey. Powerful magic no less. He frowned.

Cursing for the second time again that day, he stood up and brushed past the two confused Professors, to his office, where he knew the joy of contacting Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would soon need to be dealt with.

The Boy Who Lived was missing. Kidnapped. And he hadn't been able to help him.

Albus sighed and ran his hands through his beard…a habit he had only recently gotten used to.

Then, using the fire network, he requested to talk with Sirius and Remus.

Instantly their heads popped up in the fire.

"What's up?" asked Sirius, acknowledging the worried face of his old headmaster.

Dumbledore recited nothing but the facts.

"S-so what you're saying, Albus, is that Harry won the tournament alongside with Cedric, appeared with his body after half an hour or so, after which Moody took him away and now…hes…gone..?" stuttered a concerned Remus.

"Precisely." Replied Albus, his eyes showing how grave the situation was. But he didn't stop there…

"I also believe that this person was not Moody. Snape regretted to inform me that for some time now a lot of his ingredients in his potions cupboard have gone missing-"

"What does that have to do with anything..?" asked Sirius, in an impatient and agitated way.

Dumbledore listed a few ingredients and Remus turned pale. Sirius looked at his friend.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" he asked, nearly shouting.

"…that's a list…for…the polyjuice potion." Muttered Remus, eyes cast downward, as if adding up all the facts.

Dumbledore nodded and Sirius turned pale as well.

"Wh-who would have needed it? Who-"

Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I have reason to believe it was a death eater. Someone who has joined forces with Voldemort." He said carefully.

Sirius exploded.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" He exclaimed, "Wouldn't anyone have noticed? Seen the way this person acted? Surely anyone as smart as you, Dumbledore would have realised-"

"That's enough Sirius. This is no time for arguments. I feel it is vital that you both arrive at Hogwarts as soon as possible. For Harry's sake. You two are the closest thing he has to family." Dumbledore said.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Exclaimed Remus. Then he and Sirius disappeared from the fire like they had never even been there in the first place.

"I hope so," Albus murmured, "I hope so."

* * *

Barty sat watching the boy for some time. Harry Potter reminded himself of when he was younger. Smart, energetic….but very…tense. It was like the boy could snap anytime. Barty smiled at that. This boy had a lot of power to wield. He also had a lot of family problems, just like Barty.

_Well, _Barty smirked, I _had _family problems. His father had been dealt with. He had taken revenge on his father for condemning him to that awful Azkaban. His father was now dead.

He almost laughed at the joy it brought him, but a movement from Harry brought him back to his senses.

He stood up and walked to the corner of the dark room, fumbling around in the darkness before his hands closed on another glass vial.

Harry was almost fully awake now, blinking tiredly and taking in his surroundings.

"Where…How…" he started, as he sat up, back against the wall. He spotted Barty and froze.

Barty saw the boy instinctively reach for his wand, but fail to find it. He smiled. Harry seemed to have good senses.

He pointed his wand over his shoulder at the teenage boy and muttered a spell to tie Harry up again.

Harry protested and struggled, determined to get free of the ropes.

Barty Jr pulled up a stool in front of Harry and watched him for a little while longer, waiting for the boy to tire.

When Harry finally realised he couldn't move around much, Barty waited expectantly for an angry outburst. He didn't have to wait too long.

"What do you want from me! Let me go! What the hell-"

Barty ran his hands through his dark brown hair and popped open the cap for the glass vial.

Harry stared at the potion.

"What is that?" he muttered after a while.

"It's a sleeping potion. I gave it to you earlier before I took the portkey here."

"You didn't give it to me. You forced me to drink it." Harry spat, voice full of anger.

Barty rolled his eyes.

"Needed to get you to shut up. And because you're not now, maybe I should give you a few more drops…"

Harry grimaced, remembering the awful taste of the liquid, and reminded himself that if he wanted to see what was happening or going on he needed to stay awake. If that meant not talking, then so be it.

Barty could see the boy was in deep thought, so he stood up and moved to look out of a tiny window of the room.

After a while, he looked at his watch, remembering he had a…meeting.

He moved closer to Harry who was giving him angry looks, and then forced the boy's head back so he could pour the potion down his throat. The boy looked really angry now, and spat the contents out in Barty's face.

"Warn me before you do that again." Harry said, trying to suppress his laughter at the sight of Barty Jr, one of Voldemorts highest ranked Death Eaters, with purple liquid dripping down his face. But his rage quickly consumed the humour. He thought about Neville's parents and all the other innocent people that had died because of this man.

Barty didn't feel amused. Potter had just spat this back in his face. The boy will soon learn to do as he's told, he reminded himself.

Grabbing Harry's hair, he made sure he couldn't do anything but swallow, and Harry tried to fight him off.

But he had won. Harry started feeling tired again, and slowly his shoulders slumped, and he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. In a few seconds he was asleep.

Barty checked his watch, and made it out that he had about 4 hours until the sleeping draught finished. He left the room in a hurry, knowing that Lord Voldemort did not like to be kept waiting.

* * *

Voldemort stood impatiently in the graveyard, in the middle of his circle of death eaters, silent but furious.

The Potter boy had gotten away from him again. He hated to admit it, but the boy may be stronger then he, _Lord Voldemort, _had thought.

He glanced around at all his loyal followers. The circle had gotten smaller. A lot smaller. Many people were missing, and he certainly knew they weren't late.

Sighing, he pulled out his wand, and cast the crucio curse at a death eater who had been shuffling around uncomfortably for the past few minutes.

The man screamed and gasped on the ground for a few seconds before being let off the curse, and regaining his stand.

He bowed towards Lord Voldemort and in a small voice, apologised.

Voldemort could easily detect a glimmer of fear from every death eater, and inside, he smiled. Good, he thought. Let them know how strong I am.

A small pop broke the cold silence, and a figure shuffled through the darkness, dressed in Death Eater robes.

"Who are you?" Voldemort spat, watching the figure bow before him.

The person stood up and pulled down his hood. Every Death Eater gasped in surprise, and Voldemort smiled.

"Welcome back Barty."

"Thankyou My Lord. Glad to be back"

Barty looked at the Dark Lord with a mixture of emotions. Voldemort stood before him in flesh and blood. He felt joy, fear, and excitement all at the same time.

Voldemort was pleased that there was at least one Death Eater who was pleased to see him. He thought of Barty as a brother….or a son. But he would never mention it to any one.

"Do you have news, my friend?" Voldemort asked.

Barty glanced around at the few people.

"My Lord, not to offend you, but I would prefer to talk in private."

Voldemort was surprised.

"Very well then." He said. He looked at the surrounding figures, and they all bowed before vanishing.

"What is so important that you must tell me in private, Barty?"

Barty smiled.

"Harry Potter."

Voldemort stared at Barty. Surely he hadn't…

"My Lord, I have kidnapped the boy from Hogwarts. He is currently sitting in a temporary residence I have rented out. Dumbledore was too late to realise I had the boy, and by then I had forced him a sleeping potion and taken a tampered portkey out of the school."

"Barty…I am amazed. Truly. But...why have you not killed the boy yet?"

Barty knew this was going to be hard to explain.

"I was struck with an idea. I've seen the kid, these past few months. Watched him. Seen his friends. His life. I also know he is suffering many emotional conflicts right now. I think … it may be possible for us to…"

Voldemort snorted.

"You think we can turn him to our side?" he asked, disbelievingly.

Barty nodded, silently.

Voldemort laughed.

"Do you think I have not tried, Barty? Do you think I have not tried to persuade the boy to turn? Join my forces? Become one of us? He refused. And I am not one to forgive. There is no possible reason for him to turn now. Nothing has changed."

Voldemort almost spat out every word, and Barty nearly flinched.

"My Lord," he said slowly, "This time you have me. And, I have a plan."

Voldemort frowned.

"It will not work."

Barty persisted, being careful not to push Voldemort too far.

After some slow thought, Voldemort replied.

"If you wish to try, then I will not hold you back…But first, you must discuss with me what you want to happen. And then, you shall bring the boy here."

"Yes, my Lord."

Barty grinned in a child like manner that really made him seem like the mad man he was meant to be. Voldemort knew that this man was one of his strongest Death Eaters.

Voldemort turned and headed over to a large, dark building, beckoning Barty to come with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius stood looking out of a window. Hogwarts hadn't changed much after he had gone. He watched students file out to the train, leaving a few days earlier for he holidays, as Dumbledore had requested.

The search was on for Harry. But so far, nothing had come up. Sirius knew he was over reacting, it had only been a day…or was it two? He couldn't remember.

Feeling like some one was watching him, he turned to see Remus leaning on the entrance to Gryffindor's common room. Remus smiled weakly before walking over to a bed and flopping on it.

Sirius looked at his friend in concern. Remus had large circles under his eyes, and his pale skin looked like he hadn't slept at all for a while.

Sirius realised he must look the same, and silently laughed at himself. He took one last glance out of the window and the students before sitting on the edge of Remus's bed.

"You all right, mate?" he asked.

Remus refused to answer. Instead, he turned and sighed, then buried his face in the pillow.

Sirius winced at his friends poor state. He moved closer and shook his shoulder.

"What is it?" snapped Remus, looking up at Sirius.

"Nothing. I just think that you should come down and eat something, before you go to sleep."

Remus laughed at his friend.

"You look like you should follow your own advice." He said, then, as an afterthought added, "I wasn't planning on going to sleep anyway. I'm not tired."

His dark eyes refused to compliment his lie.

"Look, we are both going through the same thing. I know that because I feel just the same way. But the fact is, how are we going to be able to help Harry if we're like this all he time while he's gone…?" asked Sirius.

Remus nodded in a half hearted kind of way and sat up. Sirius saw his friend wince slightly, and was immediately at his side.

"Whats the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing." Replied Remus, raising his eyebrows at Sirius.

Sirius saw Moony try to hide his shoulder, but he had already seen the crimson colour emerging through his shirt.

"Moony! You're bleeding! What happened?"

"Nothing."

"For gods sake, let me see your shoulder."

Remus shrugged and shook his head.

"I said I'm fine Sirius. Nothings the matter."

Padfoot growled, then pinned Remus down opening his shirt. Remus gasped, and struggled, trying to wriggle away…but Sirius was a much stronger man then he was. He had no chance.

Sirius's eyes went wide with shock as he looked at Remus's shoulder. There was a large gash, deep, and bleeding heavily.

"Bloody hell, Moony! Where did that come from? Why haven't you gone to see Madam Pomfrey yet?" he let go of Remus and stood up, furious at his friends secret.

Remus laughed and stood up as well, heading off to the exit.

"I'm feeling a bit more hungry now…lets go." He said, not bothering to turn around and look at Sirius.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened!" exclaimed Sirius.

Remus sighed, and turned around.

"Don't worry about it. Lets just concentrate on Harry…. Its what you do best." He said quietly, then headed off again.

Sirius was tongue tied. What had Remus meant by that? He frowned, and stared at Moony's retreating back, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

He was worried about his friend. There was no denying that. Remus was his best friend. But it didn't mean he put Remus aside for Harry….

Feeling a sense of self pity and distress, he headed towards Dumbledore's office, hoping for better news on Harry.

* * *

Harry woke up in the dark room for the second time. 

Looking around, he noticed Barty wasn't here. He sighed with relief.

He eyed the ropes that were still tied around him, and felt frustrated. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? The ropes were thick and felt heavy…but tight. There wasn't a knife around either, from what he could see.

Wait…

Something glinted in the corner of the room. Harry sat up and shuffled across the floor, looking at the shiny thing.

It wasn't a knife. It was a piece of glass. He sighed, but decided if he was ever going to get out of wherever this was, he had to cut the ropes.

After a moment of uncomfortable try's at picking up the glass in his mouth, he sat up and expertly dropped it into his hand tied behind his back. Thank God for Quidditch.

He sliced at the ropes for a while, repeatedly cutting them, until at last, one rope fell off. Smiling grimly, he tugged at the rest of the ropes, and they fell off.

Harry ran his hands through his hair as he surveyed the room. The door was the obvious exit. The window was much too small. Anyway, he needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

His wand wasn't in sight, and he instantly felt depressed. Without his wand he had nothing. Barty must have taken it with him….wherever he went.

Harry walked to the door and hastily pulled it open. There was a hallway. Leading to some stairs. He could hear people chatting from below.

He made his way down the stairs, trying to be careful, when a loud voice boomed from behind him.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in here?"

Harry turned, and looked at a very annoyed, old looking man, wearing dark robes.

At least he was in some place magical.

"…err, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- well, I didn't know…. Do you mind telling me where I am?" asked Harry, trying to appear casual.

The man frowned.

"You're in The Black Unicorn. A little pub. We're at the end of Knockturn Alley….Surely you know where you are boy. Or are you really as thick as you look?"

With that the man laughed, making Harry take a cautious step back.

"Where's the door?" he asked.

"To your left."

Harry mumbled a thanks and turned, heading towards a dark oak door, past some wizards who were in a deep conversation. He prayed no one would recognise him.

Opening the door, he looked out. He needed to make it back to Diagon Alley. Some one there could help. Maybe if he went to the Leaky Cauldron he could-

Harry couldn't help but notice a few items in the shop he just walked past. A large cloak was for sale, and Harry knew that he needed something like it to get out of here, unnoticed.

Putting his hands in his pockets he knew he didn't have any money. A galleon would do…

He mentally cursed himself for what he was about to do.

A witch came walking past him, and Harry knocked himself into her, grabbing her purse as he did.

"Watch where you're going you stupid boy!" she snarled, and carried on down the pathway.

Harry smiled as he pulled a galleon out of her purse. Fred and George had taught him that. He never thought he'd need to use it.

A suspicious looking wizard gave him the cloak, and once Harry had paid him, he instantly walked out, pulling on the cloak and tying it around him, hood up.

_I have to look casual. Normal, _Harry thought, hurriedly passing groups of dark looking witches.

Diagon Alley just about came into sight, and Harry felt hope. He walked a bit faster, willing himself further on.

"You know, you're very good at stealing." Said Barty, emerging from an invisibility cloak in front of him.

Harry froze, staring into Barty's mocking eyes, then started to run to his right, along an even darker alleyway.

Barty laughed. This boy wasn't getting out of this. He ran after him, much faster, and whipped out his wand.

Witches and wizards looked curious, sensing something was happening.

"Stupefy!" yelled Barty aiming for the raven haired kid hurtling through a crowd of witches.

Harry ducked, hearing Barty send the spell, and saw a lady beside him fall over. He pushed himself up, and carried on running, not knowing where he was heading.

"Damn." Whispered Barty as the boy got up and ran, and he quickly followed.

He yelled another stupefy curse, and this time Harry was too slow.

Harry fell to the ground with a thump, and people started to crowd around him.

Barty pushed people out of his way as he moved closer to Harry. He pulled the boy nearer and took the portkey Lord Voldemort had given him out of one of his many pockets.

The two of them hurtled into a graveyard that was all too similar to Harry.

Barty flicked his wand at Harry who stood up and glared at him.

"Its time to see the Dark Lord, Harry." Said Barty.

"I've already seen him. Don't particularly want to at the moment." Snapped Harry, backing away from Barty.

Barty chuckled. Harry was going to come, whether he wanted to or not.

He pointed his wand at Harry, who wasn't surprised to find ropes, yet again, tying themselves around him.

Barty dragged a struggling Harry along to the dark house over looking the graveyard and waited.

Voldemort strode out of the doorway, stopping in front of Harry.

"Welcome back Mr Potter. So nice to see you again." He said.

Harry didn't say anything. Instead, he tried to ignore the pain erupting from his scar.

Voldemort casually walked around Harry, noting that the boy looked a mess. He smirked at the cloak that Harry had so obviously purchased from Knockturn Alley.

"Ah, Harry….It seems you may becoming more like us every day." Voldemort chuckled in a manner that was cold and toneless.

Harry exploded at this.

"I am nothing like either of you! Get away from me!"

Barty knelt down and forced Harry to look at him.

"I'll think you'll find you are a lot like us…" Barty said, then said in a quieter voice added, "Or at least, soon will be…"

Harry's eyes grew wide as he took in Barty's words, and he tried to back away again.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked, secretly wishing he hadn't.

Barty stood up and looked at Voldemort before looking back at Harry.

"You're going to be staying here for a while, Harry."

"What do you mean? You want to kill me. Why keep me alive?"

"Because," said Voldemort, "we are going to be 'teaching' you for a while."

Harry instantly felt something that felt very much like dread fill his stomach. What did they want from him? God, if he had a wand, he would-

"You wont be able to escape from here, I warn you. There will be Death Eaters patrolling, there is also a powerful spell around the perimeter of the area. I advise you to stay in the grounds. But for now, you will stay in the house." Voldemort explained.

Harry instantly felt the need to run. To get away from here. Why did this have to happen? It didn't make sense…

Barty sprung on him, and forced another potion down Harry's throat. Harry fought the continuous urge to fall asleep.

"What do you want?" he asked drowsily, lying on the ground and looking up at the smug faces of Barty and Voldemort who were watching him.

Voldemort knelt down this time and touched Harry's scar, emitting a gasp of pain from Harry.

"You." He said.

With that, Harry Potter closed his eyes, as an overcoming sense of despair and fear leapt inside of him.

* * *

**Authors note: **dances I have a review now! Yeees! Loving this story. Anyway, to anyone who reads it, please review! Please!

The next chapter will soon be up, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius left Dumbledore's office for the Great Hall. Still no news on Harry. He felt desperate now…for some kind of sign. Anything. If only he could be out there, helping.

He sighed.

Looking in one of the empty classrooms he saw Remus, sleeping with his head on the desk, with a metal box beside him.

Sirius let his curiosity get the better of him, and he walked in quietly, being careful not to disturb Remus.

He lifted the small box in his hands and opened it. It seemed to contain a lot of paper…notes.

Looking closer he could see it was Remus's handwriting. He read one of them.

_12.03am_

_The werewolves have decided to move eastward a bit, to try and join with Greyback's pack. Grutyll told me that Greyback will probably be on the lookout for us. Expecting a fight soon._

_Remus Lupin_

Sirius stared at the note. What on earth…

What was Remus doing with werewolves? That explained why he had been gone the past few months…But still…he hadn't told Sirius….and what was he doing there anyway?

Sirius deposited the note in the box and left, deciding to confront Moony later on.

When Moony finally turned up in the Gryffindor common room, he felt surprised when he saw Sirius sitting in one of the plush armchairs facing him.

"Sit down. Now." Sirius said, in a dangerously low voice.

Remus had no idea what had gotten Sirius so worked up, but he sat down anyway, glad for the comfy feel of the soft chair.

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment, as though trying to figure him out before talking again.

"Moony, you're my best friend. And as if Harry going missing for the moment isn't enough for me, now my best friend is lying and keeping things from me. Care to elaborate more on why you've been like this?"

Remus looked at the floor, then spoke.

"How did you find out?" he asked quietly.

"I found the notes in the box."

"Oh."

"Its more then just 'oh' Remus! You've been with werewolves for the past few months! Do you realise how much danger you've been in?"

Remus remained silent, and Sirius's eyes widened.

"…Please do not tell me that's how your shoulder…"

Remus glanced at his concerned friend.

"Does it matter if it is? I'm sorry Sirius. I've…I've been doing this for a while. It needed to be done. Dumbledore wanted a spy. Some one to see what's happening with the werewolf packs. Voldemort has many supporters in them. I had to leave in the end…."

Sirius listened to Remus's explanation and nodded.

"You better not plan on going back there."

"Don't worry. I don't think I am…"

Sirius sighed and leant back in his chair, watching the fire for a while.

"I just wish you had told me, that's all. You…and Harry…Its too much…I just want him back. I should have known something was going to happen."

Sirius spoke without looking up.

"I'm sorry Padfoot. And-and, its hard. I miss Harry too. I want him back as well. We'll find him. I know we will."

Remus looked into the fire as well.

Both friends sat in companiable silence, before Sirius noticed that Remus had fallen asleep. He changed into his black dog form, and curled up beside Remus's feet, exhausted and worried.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry shouted, drenched in sweat as he woke up. He felt for his glasses and put them on.

He was in a dark room, no windows, grey walls, but very large and comfortable looking.

A wardrobe stood at one end of the room as well as a large sofa and a Slytherin banner.

Harry shuddered as he looked at the snake.

Getting up, he remembered where he was, and sat back down on his bed, feeling sick.

This was a nightmare. If only he could contact Sirius…or Remus…or Dumbledore.

Tears escaped his eyes, and he threw himself onto the bed and buried his head under the pillow, wishing he was anywhere but here.

He felt frustrated with Dumbledore and everyone. Surely they would be searching for him…Surely….

He wanted his wand. He didn't care if there were hundreds of Death Eaters. He would fight every one of them to get out of this hell. Stuck with Voldemort…and Barty Crouch Jr.

How fun.

Harry heard the door burst open and he swore he heard some one laugh.

"Getting too much for you, Harry?" asked Barty, looking at the boy with his head under a pillow, and fists clenched.

Harry sat up and gave Barty a venomous look.

"What do you want?"

"For you to come with me."

Harry knew it was useless resisting, so he followed Barty downstairs to a room.

Barty turned and looked at Harry, taking Harry's wand out of his pocket and chucking it towards to the boy at the same time.

"Show me what you've got." He said.

Harry stared at the guy and then looked at his wand, thinking maybe this was a trick………

"I'm not fighting you." He said quietly.

"Suit yourself." Said Barty, and shot Harry an expelliarmus spell. Harry hit the wall behind him, and clenched his fists, holding in the pain, whilst gritting his teeth.

Barty walked over to him, and held out his hand.

"Rule number one. You always fight. Never back away."

Harry stared at Barty's hand and absorbed the words…what did he mean…? Rule number one? What the…

He hesitantly took Barty's hand, who then twisted his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Number two. Don't accept offers of help from the enemy."

Harry grunted and shifted himself, so he could get up.

He had no clue what Barty was on about.

He held his wand out. Fine, if Barty wanted to see what he was made of, then he would show him.

He shot a stupefy spell at Barty who dodged it easily. Barty then sent another expelliarmus spell at Harry who blocked.

Harry rolled over on the ground to miss a stupefy spell sent just after, and sent a jelly legs jinx at Barty who lazily stepped aside and laughed.

"Those are simple, childish spells, Potter." Said a voice, and Harry looked around to see Voldemort standing and watching with an amused expression.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from asking Voldemort if he could do better. But Voldemort could see what Harry was thinking.

"Actually Mr Potter, I can."

Voldemort sent the crucio curse at Harry, who rolled on the ground in agony before releasing the curse and pulling Harry up.

Harry stepped away from Voldemort once he was on his feet again.

"You know, myself and Barty would not mind teaching you that curse if you wish to learn it."

Harry shook his head viciously.

"Never. I don't ever plan to harm innocent people."

Barty laughed and Voldemort smiled.

"There is no good and evil Harry. Only power. You of all must know that." He said.

Both of the men saw something flicker in Harry's eyes, before the boy looked down at the floor again.

Barty could tell they had gotten somewhere with the boy today, and inside he laughed happily. This was very good news.

Harry surprised both of them by walking out of the room and up the stairs to his 'temporary' room.

He fell onto his bed, feeling exhausted and weary. He wanted his family and friends here now, more then ever. But still, he couldn't help but ask himself…were they coming?

* * *

**Authors note:** Thankyou to everyone who has read, reviewed or added my story to story alert! I literally can't stop grinning at the moment. But anywayz, I have loads of chapters planned or ready, and you wont have to wait long for the next...sooo, thanks again:)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry hated waking up in this place.

As he opened his eyes, he felt the back of his shoulders, which felt sore and bruised. Hitting that wall last night hadn't been too good for him.

He rolled over painfully, and swung his legs over the bed, whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking up, he noticed the table beside his bed had…his wand!

He stared at it for a second, thinking it was an illusion, then moved closer and picked it up, smiling slightly as he felt the magic soar back into him.

What he didn't realise was that he wasn't alone in the room.

Barty watched Harry pick up his wand from behind his invisibility cloak, and saw the way the boy smiled. This was good…Harry had obviously thought it was a trick…Maybe he would trust 'them' more now.

He moved closer to Harry, being careful to not make a sound.

Harry looked around and walked past Barty, stopping to stand in front of the Slythrin banner.

He stood for a while, looking at banner with interest before looking at the floor.

Barty watched Harry curiously, standing a few metres to the side of him, before the boy suddenly gasped and fell to the floor, holding his scar.

Barty was tempted to run over to him and pull him up for a moment, then decided against it. Anyway, if this boy was going to become a dark wizard and join forces with them, he was going to have to learn to fend for himself.

Harry didn't know what on earth he had just felt…It was obvious that Voldemort was feeling happy though…

Harry clenched his fists. He was going to get out of here. Today. Now. He picked himself off the floor, and paused as he felt for the door handle. Pulling his hand back, he took out his wand and tapped it hesitantly on the handle, checking for spells.

Nothing happened.

He opened it and dashed out, running down the stairs and opening the front door before you could say 'Quaffle."

Barty ran after him, trying to be conspicuous.

Harry stood in the middle of the graveyard, looking around in every direction, looking for a good place to head for.

He couldn't see any towns, or villages. He was in the middle of nowhere.

"Crap..." He whispered, before walking towards a large forest nearby.

Barty decided that maybe being invisible wasn't the best idea now, so he flung off the cloak, before walking after Harry.

Harry sensed there was some one behind him and quickened his pace.

"There isn't any use running from it. From us." Said Barty, casually striding along after Harry.

Harry frowned. If he could, he would have turned and shot Barty with the Avada Kedavra curse, but he fought the urge to, knowing it wasn't right.

"I know exactly what you're going through, Harry." Piped up Barty from behind him.

"No you don't! Get away from me!" yelled Harry angrily, pushing some bushes aside so he could get through.

Barty followed suite.

"Harry, you can't get away from here. Its impossible."

"It is possible, and I will."

"Harry, come back with me, or face the consequences."

Harry turned around furiously on Barty, and Barty could see the boy was struggling to not to curse him.

"What consequences?" he asked.

Barty shrugged then grinned boyishly.

"For me to know and you to find out."

Harry glared at him before turning back to where he was walking and carrying on.

Barty followed again.

As Harry started to near the outskirts of the forest he felt something strange, and before he realised it, he had slammed into some sort of invisible barrier.

"What the-" he murmered, rubbing the back of his head and using his other hand to feel what was meant to be in front of him. Barty chuckled from behind, and walked over to Harry's side, grabbing Harry's arm in a tight grip.

"Time to go back."

Harry shook his head.

"If you think for one second that I'm actually going to go back to that hellhole you are severely mistaken."

Barty frowned, staring coldly at Harry before talking.

"You are going to come with me now. We are going to talk."

Harry snorted and tried to back away.

"You sound just like my godfather." He said, then realising his mistake, he looked at the ground, something weird about the way his eyes darkened.

Barty was shocked. The boy had just compared him with his godfather…but also, Barty had just learned something…this kid had some problems surrounding Sirius.

His eyes had darkened, a look that overcame Barty a lot in his life. He almost smiled at the teenager.

…Almost.

Pulling Harry after him, he walked back through the forest.

"You know Harry, you have some talent…I don't see why you don't want to use it. Learn the unforgivable curses."

Harry refused to answer, just concentrating on staying on his feet as Barty dragged him along. He could see a mad glint in Barty's eyes and now realised how Barty had gotten his nickname.

Barty didn't talk anymore, until the house and graveyard were just a few yards away.

Glancing at the raven haired boy, he sat down by a gravestone, and motioned for Harry to sit as well.

Harry looked around, clearly contemplating another way to run. Barty felt frustrated.

"You're not going anywhere. I've told you that, Potter. You're in one big cage, designed to keep you in, and others out."

Harry sighed inwardly and awkwardly sat on the ground opposite Barty, leaning on a headstone. He refused to look at Barty.

A silence followed.

"…Why are you here? …Why did you become a Death Eater?." Harry asked slowly, not moving his eyes away from a nearby tree.

Barty grinned sheepishly, and shifted into a more comfortable position, leaning his head to the side, his brown hair flopping over his dark eyes a bit.

"Now, Harry….why would you want to know a thing like that?" Barty asked, smiling weirdly, teasing Harry with his rhetorical question.

Harry shrugged, not wanting to admit curiosity in front of this man.

Barty decided to tell him anyway.

"Truthfully Harry, I never could have been a good wizard. The ministry expects you to do too many things. To become a hero and be good at it as well. Plus, I had some…family issues as well. I couldn't go home. It didn't feel like home. And when I left Hogwarts I had nowhere to go. Voldemort offered me a chance at his side. I accepted. I've learnt so many things. Become so powerful….and had my revenge."

Barty said the last part in a quiet voice, staring at nothing in particular.

Harry however, had frozen. Everything Barty had just said…well, it made sense. God, he couldn't believe he was admitting it, but Barty was right in a way. Harry bent his head lower, closing his eyes and trying to block out everything.

He couldn't think like that. He wasn't going to give in.

A gentle shove made him look up, into the dark brown eyes of Barty who was looking at him in a curious manner.

"You know exactly what I mean, don't you? About no proper home. The ministry…what's left of your family…"

Harry tried to move away, tried to look in another direction, but Barty wasn't giving up yet.

"You know I'm right. There's no point denying it Harry."

Barty stood and pulled Harry with him, towards the house. It had gotten darker, and he could tell Harry was exhausted.

Barty knew Voldemort wouldn't be here tonight, and dragged the tired boy up the stairs to his room.

Harry stood, warily watching Barty for a minute, before falling on the bed, and gratefully shutting his eyes.

Barty watched the boy who was so much like himself, before turning on his heel towards his own room, confident that he had gotten somewhere today.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore burst into the Great Hall, causing Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and Mr and Mrs Weasley to look up from a deep discussion they had been having.

Tonks hadn't been able to come, on account of a pixie strike up North.

Dumbledore quickly made his way over to them.

"Harry has been sighted!"

Instantly the group of adults stood, hardly believing their ears.

Sirius rushed forward, grabbing Albus by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Where? Tell me where!" he asked loudly, in an agitated tone.

Dumbledore didn't feel surprised by Sirius's actions.

"Knockturn Alley. A local pub said they let out a room there for a young man, and teenage boy, who had been sleeping when he arrived. According to the owner, the man had carried the boy upstairs."

Sirius's eyes widened. So did everyone else's.

"Do you-do you think it-" started Sirius, who had now let go of Dumbledore.

Albus sighed.

"Yes Sirius, I have reason to believe it was in fact Harry."

Sirius paled, and Remus stepped forward.

"Did you manage to get a description of the man holding Harry?" he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"The owner said that the man had a large cloak on, but he also suspected glamour charms as well. We cannot be certain on the mans description."

Remus nodded and pulled out his wand.

"I think we ought to check out the room."

Sirius nodded, eagerly, pulling his own wand out as well. The rest of the group did the same, and together decided to travel by Floo powder.

"Wheres the nearest fireplace?" asked Remus, with a determined expression.

Sirius also wore the same expression, and together the two marauders looked frightening.

McGonagall motioned towards a classroom on the right.

They all walked in, and quickly, one by one, shouted 'Knockturn Alley' before vanishing from Hogwarts.

* * *

"Pretty nice place." Said Remus, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Sirius, Remus, and Arthur Weasley were looking around the room, while the others questioned the owner of the pub some more, downstairs.

Remus could tell Sirius was frustrated. He was poking things, and not leaving a spec of the room untraced.

"There isn't anything here! I can't find any kind of clue!" Sirius whined, looking up at the others, annoyed.

"On the contrary, I have found quite a few things Sirius." Said Mr Weasley, holding up a piece of glass and an empty glass vial.

Sirius stared at them, then looked back at Arthur, thinking he was mad.

Arthur got the hint.

"I think Harry may have been tied up in here…and I also have the feeling that he freed himself from the ropes with this piece of glass."

He motioned towards the ropes, coiled on the floor, one end looking frantically cut up.

Arthur stepped towards the small cabinet at the end of the room.

"This vial I found over here. It must have contained some sort of sleeping potion…But I think Harry might have woken up when his captor was gone…which is why he managed to free himself."

Dumbledore chose this moment to walk in, with another man beside him, unknown to the others.

Dumbledore looked at the man.

"Tell them what you know." He said.

The man looked bored, but repeated the same thing he had said before.

"When I was downstairs the other day, a teenage boy stumbled into the hallway, asking about where he was and where the exit was. I found this strange, as this pub certainly doesn't allow younger children in, but I told him where the door was, and he literally bolted out of here, as fast as he could."

Remus stepped forward.

"Can you tell us what the boy looked like.?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, he had dark hair, green eyes from what I saw…kind of tall. Skinny. Oh, he wore glasses as well. If it was Harry Potter, I didn't see the scar because his hair was in the way."

A silence followed and Sirius wanted to shout at this man for not helping Harry. But a hand lay on his shoulder, and he turned to find it was Remus, giving him a warning look.

Sighing, he looked back at the man.

"Did you see where he was heading?"

* * *

Days had passed for Harry, while his friends and family searched for him…

He knew little of what was going on around him. So far, he hadn't talked to anyone since his last discussion with Barty, and no one had interrupted him, or forced him to come out his room…

He couldn't help wondering why…

Maybe they had forgotten him…But no, they couldn't have. They left food outside his door, so they obviously knew he was still here.

He clenched his fists as he realised what was happening.

They were waiting for him to come out. They knew he couldn't stay here forever. Cooped up in this room.

Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair, only to mess it up even more.

"I'm not going to give in. I won't." he whispered to himself, staring at the wall in front of him.

He wished there was a window in here. He wanted to see what was going on outside…Probably not much, he realised, considering there were Death Eaters patrolling around.

He sighed again, and stretched whilst standing up, before hearing something strange…

Something was calling him on the other side of his door…But it didn't sound human…

He could hear it though. It sounded muffled. He knew he shouldn't…but he decided to open the door. Damn his curiosity.

He peered through a small gap, but seeing nothing, opened the door wider, and furrowed his brows in confusion…

There wasn't anything there…But he could still hear it…It was further away…

Moving slowly and cautiously, he walked across the large landing, and down the stairs. No one was in the house from what he could gather.

The voice wasn't that far away now…

Frowning, Harry opened the front door. What the hell was he doing? Chasing some random voice, that probably didn't even exist…

_Great_, he thought to himself sarcastically, _now it's coming from the forest._

He clutched his wand tightly, moving through the bushes, following his name, until he saw something move in front of him.

His eyes widened as he bent down, looking at a small, black snake, with emerald coloured diamonds on its back, making its way across the ground.

The snake looked at him, and started to talk.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, Harry..." It hissed at him, and Harry felt startled, remembering that he could speak Parseltongue.

"…Erm…what do you mean exactly?" he asked slowly, looking into the snakes eyes.

"You are my new owner." Said the snake.

Harry stared at the snake.

"Wha-whats your name?" he asked after a while.

The snake flicked its tongue.

"I am nameless." It hissed.

Harry nodded his head, and appeared to be in casual thought before replying.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't own snakes…I'm not your owner."

The snake seemed to tense before answering.

"It is important that I look after you. I suggest that you look after me."

Harry didn't know what to say…Voldemort could have put it up to this….But yet, the snake seemed…friendly…and Harry almost felt comfortable with it….

"How about I call you Nevyrn?" he asked after a while.

The snake seemed to approve of this, and slid round Harry's arm, allowing Harry to stand whilst the snake was curled comfortably round his arm.

"I…don't know much about snakes…" Harry admitted, the snake feeling weird around his arm.

The snake hissed in what almost seemed like a laugh, and Harry felt embarrassed. He was suspicious of this creature, wondering how it had known his name, but he decided, since his company was quite literally Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, this snake couldn't exactly dampen the atmosphere much more, so he asked no questions.

Harry made his way back to the house, stopping every so often to peer at the occasional gravestone. He still had his wand in front of him.

Nevyrn was quiet, respecting Harry's privacy and thoughts.

"Nevyrn, no offense, but are you a boy or girl?" he asked politely.

"I am a female, if that is what you wish to know."

"Okay….tell me, have you been able to get out of the barrier surrounding the forest..?"

Nevyrn paused before replying.

"I saw the dark wizards put it up. But I know of no spell to lift it. Perhaps you have means of finding out…"

Harry snorted.

"All I have is my wand. No books. Hardly anything. I've been in these clothes for the past few days…Hermione was always the one who…"

Harry stopped talking as well as walking, suddenly feeling homesick for his two best friends and Hogwarts.

Nevryn sensed this and spoke, trying to cheer Harry up.

"I have heard there is a library in the house."

Harry looked at the snake, and shook his head.

"I can't remember seeing one."

"..Have you been in every room yet?"

"…No." admitted Harry. A sudden emotion, one he hadn't felt for a long time, inspired him to explore the house. Hope.

He walked faster towards the house, and entered it, but shrank against the front door when he heard a voice.

"HARRY!!!" shouted a man, who then came rushing out of a side room, only to stop in front of Harry. It was Barty.

Harry felt a little nervous as he looked at the man before him.

Barty Crouch Jr just stared at Harry for a moment before yelling at him.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!? YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THIS HOUSE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE, POTTER, SO I SUGGEST YOU GET USED TO IT!"

Barty's tongue flicked at the side of his mouth, before he rushed forward to drag Harry into a room.

Barty pushed Harry into one of the chairs and sat down opposite him, feeling frustrated. He pointed his wand at the teenager.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut it, aware that Barty looked mad.

Barty on the other hand, felt himself calming down, and glanced at a clock on the wall, before trying to intimidate Harry with his gaze again.

After a while, he stood, motioning for Harry to follow, and led the boy in front of a large mirror in a plain looking room.

Harry frowned. What the hell was Barty playing at…

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was paler, thinner, and even though he hadn't thought it possible…his hair was messier.

Why had Barty brought him here? Did he want Harry to feel self pity?

Barty watched the frown lines beginning to form in Harry's head, threatening to cut into the back of it, before swishing his wand.

A bag fell onto the middle of the floor.

Harry stared. Just stared. He didn't know what else to do. Maybe Barty planned to kill him by whacking him round the head with this _granny_ bag. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly with that idea.

Barty opened the bag and pulled out a set of black robes, gloves, cloaks, etc. Harry was surprised. Okay, maybe not what he had been expecting, but why were all these clothes here…? Did Barty want Harry's opinion on his latest fashion sense..?

Harry closed his eyes. If he said anything he could almost guarantee he would be forced to drink another sleep potion. He bit his lip.

Barty chucked some stuff he had picked out from the pile at Harry, who caught them instinctively.

"Put them on."

Harry shook his head. He could feel Nevyrn slithering into one of his pockets to hide herself.

"No."

Barty gritted his teeth.

"If you had any common sense then you would get changed. Fast."

"Then I must not have any."

Barty would have laughed in normal situations at that comeback, but now he just felt angry.

"Put them on Harry!" He pointed his wand at Harry's, "Accio Harry's wand!"

The wand flew into his hands, and he could see that Harry wanted to throw some kind of a punch at him.

"Ok." Harry finally answered. Barty left the room while the boy got dressed then came back in.

Harry stood in front of the mirror. His arms were at his sides, he was standing straight, staring at himself.

_He looks better in black than those awful Hogwarts robes, _Barty smirked.

Harry was almost part of the shadows. His hair matched his 'look' and he truly looked like a Death Eater.

Harty wanted to rip these stupid things off of himself. He wanted to tear them apart and scatter the pieces. But Barty stood not far behind him, and Harry shuddered as Barty put a hand on his shoulder, whilst smiling in a secretive way. Harry wanted to rip his _face_ off as well.

"Someone wants to see you Harry." Whispered Barty.

Harry turned just in time to see Lord Voldemort enter the room, a stony expression changing to a pleased expression when he looked at Harry.

"Hello again, Potter."

Harry was all for pouncing on Barty, grabbing his wand and flinging himself into Voldemort, but kept silent, contemplating these ideas, like a person would with jigsaw puzzle pieces.

Voldemort moved closer, and Harry took a step back.

"Your new sense of dress could serve you well for your mission tonight." Remarked Voldemort, smirking.

Harry frowned and glanced sideways at Barty who was looking suspiciously pleased.

"What are you talking about?" he spat.

Instead of replying to Harry, Voldemort turned and bellowed out an order.

"BRING THE GIRL."

Harry froze. No…He wouldn't have…

A dark robed wizard dragged in an unconscious girl. An unconscious _red headed _girl.

"Ginny!" cried out Harry and he ran forward to hold her. Instead, Barty grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

Harry glared at Voldemort venomously.

"Oh Harry…That is certainly a look to kill. Mind you, that's what you will be doing tonight anyway…"

Again, Harry froze.

"You're crazy." He said, while shaking his head.

"Oh, contraire, Harry. I am not. I believe you know this girl, a fact that has become obvious to me now, and I also believe you would not want anything…" Voldemort paused, stroking his hand along the girls cheek, "..bad to happen to her."

"You wouldn't. You couldn't…" Harry tried to reply in a voice that expressed how angry he was, but he had lost his voice now.

"I would, and I shall, if you do not co-operate."

"What is it…What is it you want me to do…?" Harry asked.

"I want you to kill a man that I am bringing here later."

"Never!" Harry spat, emerald orbs blazing with fury.

Voldemort chuckled, as did Barty.

"Then I guess I will have to….CRUCIO!" Voldemort had casually strolled over to Ginny, and was now torturing her.

Ginny was in too much pain to notice Harry, that much was for sure. She wriggled and writhed on the ground, screaming and gasping, tears streaming down her face.

Harry screamed as well and struggled, but to no avail.

Tears started to slide down his cheeks, and he watched as Ginny started to fall unconscious again…

God, he couldn't…He couldn't see her like this. He couldn't let her be in the hands of Voldemort…She could be killed…

Ginny was continuously shaking now, her agony and pain evident to Harry.

"ALL RIGHT! …JUST STOP!" he shouted, and as soon as he spoke, Voldemort let his arm fall to his side.

He turned to face Harry, smiling.

"That's better."

Harry felt himself shake. He stared at the floor.

Barty's hands relaxed a little, and Harry swallowed, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the Death Eater drag Ginny out of the doorway.

"I will on one condition. You have to let her go." He croaked.

Voldemort laughed in an icy tone.

"Of course, Harry. Of course. Ah, but love, all kinds of love, such a weakness, is it not? The girl will be free to return to her home. But you will be killing first."

Harry hardly took anything of what Voldemort had just said into his head. He sank to the floor, feeling lifeless and defeated.

They had him right where they wanted him. And there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all.

* * *

**Authors note:** Oh, my, God. I have got more reviews then I ever expected. (Takes deep breaths.) Okaaay...well, thankyou everyone! I now have 22 story alerts and a hell of a lot of reviews from great readers! I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. Well, actually, I pray that you are, cause I cant have you guys sick of it already.

The next chapter shouldnt be too far away, maybe a day or two if its long, but I need to gather more ideas at the moment. Don't worry though, I'm full of them, so the story will go on!

By the way, I'm up for writing another story after this one (should be a while for me to finish this one though), so ideas are welcome. Please message me, and dont hesitate to suggest anything. _Anything._

Again, thankyou very much. You.All.Rock.


	6. Chapter 6

Voldemort watched as Harry collapsed onto the floor, looking pale and defeated.

_Perfect, _he thought, _Things are slowly being put into place._

Barty and himself left the room, leaving Potter to make his way back to his room. He strode beside Barty for a while, before Barty started to talk.

"It worked well." He said.

Voldemort wanted to laugh. He knew Barty was right.

"Yes. Incredibly well. I didn't think the boy would fall for it…Things aren't always as they seem."

With that they both turned to walk inside a room, where the Death Eater that had brought Ginny upstairs had gone.

Ginny sat on the floor, smiling slightly at Voldemort before groaning and shaking. Slowly, Ginny regained her true form. Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail to many others.

Peter hurriedly stood up and bowed.

"The Polyjuice potion worked well. Did Potter fall for it?" he asked, timidly.

Voldemort nodded and Peter smiled in a nervous manner.

"Thank you Wormtail. Your service is no longer needed…for the moment. You may return to your hiding place."

Wormtail seemed to brighten for a moment, before bowing again and walking out of the room.

Voldemort smiled, which was something he rarely did.

"Tonight things will change."

* * *

Sirius, Remus and Molly walked along Knockturn Alley, walking inside every shop, asking everyone they saw if they had seen Harry. So far, nothing.

Sirius was impatient. There weren't many shops left and he didn't know what else he could do if they didn't find more information…

Remus turned to walk inside a dark shop, with a few strange looking items in the window. Sirius followed, and they both walked up to the counter, being watched curiously by the owner.

"Can I help you with anything…?" the man asked.

"Yes actually…" said Remus, "We're wondering if a few days ago you can remember a teenage boy walking down this Alley."

The man frowned as he wracked his brains for information.

"…Yes, there was one boy. He came in here. Asked to buy a cloak, he did. Dark haired, tall, green eyes. That him?"

Remus moved forward.

"Yes! That's him! Tell us, did you see which way he went afterwards!"

"He went to the left of my shop."

"Thank you!"

Sirius had already bolted out of the door, and Remus quickly followed.

Molly had already been questioning a group of witches and turned to them, looking excited.

"Harry's been spotted again! These witches saw him being chased by a young man with a wand. Apparently this 'young man' was sending stunning spells at Harry, one of which hit a witch. Unfortunately, they saw him manage to catch Harry and reach into his pocket before they both disappeared…"

Molly's face had fell when she mentioned the last part, and Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"A portkey…" said Remus.

Sirius's shoulders drooped and so did his determination.

"We'll never find him…"

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, tapping his fingers on his desk whilst in careful thought. He and the rest of the group had returned, after finding out Harry had been taken by another portkey…

Truly, he didn't know what to do. The portkeys had been tampered with, meaning it was impossible to trace them.

He had already contacted Fudge who didn't seem as enthusiastic to find Harry as everyone else was. Dumbledore was confused.

Sirius and Remus had taken to their beds already in the Gryffindor Tower. He was alone with his thoughts.

A sudden movement from the fireplace snapped him back to reality.

"Albus! Albus Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore looked in surprise at the face in his fireplace. It was a wizard he had never seen before…

"Hello. My name's Kieran. I'm from the ministry. We have some news. Unfortunate news. Amos Diggory has gone missing. I am here to ask whether you know of any information that can help us find out what happened."

Dumbledore frowned and knelt down to look at this man.

"I am sorry. I have no clue. But this is strange…Amos was on duty, wasn't he?"

The man in the fireplace nodded sadly.

"He didn't appear this morning, and the last anyone saw of him was last night, just before he left the ministry. Do you know where he might be?"

Dumbledore shook his head and stroked his beard.

"Well," carried on Kieran, "I am sorry for bothering you. I am sure the ministry will get back to you if we receive any news."

The man disappeared with a small pop.

Dumbledore stood again and sighed.

Amos was not one to be late, he mused. Another missing person.

* * *

Hours had passed since Harry had given into Voldemort's command and still he hadn't moved from the floor.

He sat there, looking ahead, a dazed expression on his face.

A noise made him look round.

A Death Eater, not recognisable, entered the room, carrying a box.

Harry stood, not wanting to appear weak or vulnerable. He stared into the Death Eaters mask, trying not to appear curious, but figure out the identity of the person who sat behind it.

The Death Eater ignored the strange looks Harry gave him, and held out the box.

Harry tore his eyes away from the mask and slowly unlatched it, revealing what was inside.

A mask, almost identical to what the Death Eaters were wearing. Except this one was different. This one was silver, and gleamed at Harry, forcing him to look at it.

Harry didn't want to touch it. He backed away a few steps, not bothering to look away from the mask that attracted his attention. Unfortunately something, or _someone _else did.

Voldemort strode in and looked between Harry and the mask.

"Beautiful, isn't it? A mask signifying power, terror, loyalty and pride. A mask which you will wear tonight, Potter."

Harry frowned. There was no way that _thing _was touching his face.

Voldemort could sense Harry's uneasiness with the mask, and inwardly he smiled.

He walked over and his pale and delicate fingers closed around the mask, picking it up and bringing it over to Harry, who felt nervous.

"Look in the mirror, Harry…" coaxed Voldemort. Harry turned and stared at his dark reflection.

Voldemort raised his arms over Harry's head and brought them down again, securing the mask onto Harry's face.

Harry flinched as the cold silver made contact with his skin and looked widely at the stranger who stood before him.

_That wasn't him…That wasn't Harry Potter…_

His reflection showed a tall, powerful looking person, clad in black robes, a black cloak, black everything…apart from the silver mask, which looked frightening.

Harry closed his eyes, willing away the image of himself.

Voldemort leaned closer to Harry, beside his left ear and whispered into it.

"Give in to it."

Harry whipped around and pulled out his wand, giving Voldemort as much of a venomous look as he could possibly muster behind the concealing mask.

Voldemort laughed coldly.

"Think about Ginny." He said, then took a step closer to Harry who immediately took a step back.

"Scared of me, Harry?" Voldemort asked mockingly, but then turned to see another Death Eater enter the room.

He turned back to Harry.

"It's time to go."

Harry was led through the house to a room, which he presumed was the cellar, lit by candles.

The Death Eaters stood in a circle and in the middle of the circle, was a crouched over man, face hidden from Harry by the shadows.

Voldemort moved away from Harry to stand behind the bent man, and smiled.

"Today, my friends, is a day we have waited for."

Death Eaters nodded in agreement and all eyes behind masks looked towards Harry, who stood there, swearing at himself, feeling the urge to grab his wand and stun every person here.

Harry didn't move, but instead, looked at the man before him. _God, _who was that person there…? He couldn't kill him, whoever he was…

Harry could feel himself shake at the thought of it, and he would have considered running back the way he had came, if a Death Eater with suspiciously familiar brown eyes hadn't stood in front and blocked it.

_Barty. Oh god…he's here too…_

Harry stifled his gasp. There was no way he could do this…But Ginny…what would happen to her if he didn't?

He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. _Voldemort was doing this on purpose…_

_Making Harry choose who lives and who dies…._

_A decision he didn't want left for him._

"Its time to make your decision, Harry. You kill this man and Ginny goes free. You don't, he dies anyway, and Ginny will die along with your mistake."

Harry froze, and closed his eyes.

_What would Dumbledore do? What would he say..? Oh god…_

"Hurry up, Harry." Said Voldemort, eerily smiling.

_Okay, he needed to think this out carefully. There were too many Death Eaters here to take on at once. Ginny and this mans lives were at stake here-_

"Time is being wasted…"

_-and he didn't know who to choose._

Tears started to well in his eyes and he was for once, glad he had the mask on. He trembled slightly.

_He couldn't do this. He. Could. Not. Do. This. It was too hard. Even if he killed this man, he would have to live the rest of his life with his soul on his conscience…what would Sirius or Remus say if-_

"Killing is not so hard as it may seem, Harry…"

_-they found out…_

Harry ignored the comments of Voldemort and his thoughts drifted to Ginny…her hair, the way her face lit up when she smiled, the expression on her face when she had first met him at The Burrow…

"You have five seconds."

_No, no, no, no, no…_

"Four."

_If he didn't choose one of them-_

"Three."

_-both of them would die…_

"Two."

_Oh god, he couldn't do this…he couldn't let her die…not Ginny…_

"One."

_Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the mans chest._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Everything happened in slow motion…

Voldemort laughed and every Death Eater in the room smiled behind their mask.

A beam of green light shot out of the end of Harry's wand and hit the man straight in the chest. The man fell backwards and keeled over. Harry still couldn't see his face.

_Oh no…what had he done…?_

He dropped his wand and with trembling arms, rushed and knelt at the mans side and pulled him over, so he could see who the man was and if there was any chance he was still alive.

Harry stared into the lifeless eyes with recognition and immediate shock. Followed by a tremendous wave of guilt and sadness.

_Amos Diggory…oh no…_

Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes and he shook violently, holding his head in his hands.

"What have I done…? Oh my god…what have I done…?" he whispered in a strangled voice to himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder pull him up and he looked around to see Voldemort helping him up.

"Get away from me!" Harry spat, stumbling backwards, his vision blurry and his heart heavy.

Voldemort stood in front of him, and Death Eaters started to form around him, Barty on his right hand side.

Harry knew he didn't have the strength the fight them. He found himself back against a wall, and slowly, he slid down it, falling to the floor with a thump.

He clutched his hair, not caring if he pulled it out or how much pain it caused him…

_He had just killed an innocent man._

"How does it feel to finish off the Diggory family, Harry?"

Harry ignored him.

"You killed Cedric, and now you killed his father. Doesn't it feel good? To have the power to do that. Your first killing curse, and you performed it perfectly, I must say."

Other Death Eaters nodded in agreement.

Harry absorbed the words of Voldemort before looking up, rage and anger evident, even with his mask on.

"I didn't kill Cedric. You did! You and Wormtail!" he shouted, through sobs.

"Is that what Dumbledore _told _you to think when you reappeared?" Voldemort laughed icily, "He knew and everyone else knew, that if you hadn't asked Cedric to take the cup at the same time as you did, he wouldn't have died."

Harry shook his head, looking at the floor.

"No…no…" he whispered to himself.

_Dumbledore wouldn't have lied to him…he wouldn't have, would he?_

"Face it Harry, love is holding you back from your true potential. Everyone you know or love is going to get hurt…sooner or later. Because of you."

Harry knew this was true…he couldn't say a word against it. His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face behind the mask.

Voldemort knew just by looking at the broken boy that he had accomplished something. He whispered something to Barty, who then knelt down beside a defeated Harry and forced the boy to drink a sleeping potion.

_I can't believe…I can't…I…I…_

Harry's thoughts left him as he thankfully left reality and slipped into a dream world, feeling someone pick him up.

The last image that sprang to mind was the lifeless empty eyes of Amos Diggory, probing into his own, searching for some reason of why. Why Harry had done it.

* * *

**Authors note: **I hope I didnt take too long on writing that out for you guys, but I hope you enjoyed it. I wont be able to update for a day or two cause I'm staying somewhere, but I promise I will as soon as I return. (Which shouldnt be that far away.) Anyway, please review and tell me if you think that was ok. I gotta admit, I'm not particularly happy about this chapter, I think I could have done better, but oh well...I'll pick up the pace on writing for you lot!


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly, the Death Eaters left the room, one by one, bowing before Lord Voldemort as they went.

Voldemort smiled coldly. Harry had given in to the darkness. It was his first step to becoming one of them. But still…. there were one or two more steps to go. Barty had to gain trust from Harry.

He stood back as Barty knelt down and picked up the sleeping form of Harry, carrying him upstairs.

Just before Barty entered Harry's room, Voldemort stopped him.

"Do you have things planned?" he asked.

Barty looked around and nodded, still holding the raven-haired teenager in his arms.

"Good. Make sure you are there when Potter awakes." Carried on Voldemort.

Barty nodded again and walked into Harry's room, closing the door behind him.

He gently dropped the boy on his bed, then rolled him over and carefully took off the silver mask.

Harry's face was pale and teary. He had obviously been crying. Barty was surprised that he had taken it so badly.

He took off Harry's cloak, but left his robes on and shifted the boy to a more comfortable position, then went and sat beside him on a chair, waiting for him to wake up.

_They had gotten Harry to kill. Things were working. His plan was working._

Barty smirked and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, then leant back and sighed. He hadn't gotten any sleep for a while now…

He closed his eyes and tilted his head, leaving his legs to sprawl out, looking incredibly childish.

He snuck a quick peek at Harry, who looked a lot calmer now, a hint of a smile on his lips, and he smiled as well.

* * *

Barty slowly and unwillingly opened his eyes to glance at the clock. He had slept for about three hours. Not bad…

But what had woken him?

A groan emitted from Harry and Barty stood to walk over to him. Harry was still asleep, that much was evident.

But he was tossing and shaking.

_He must be having a nightmare._

The boy was sweating and muttering something…Barty leant forward to try and hear…

"_No…killed him…didn't mean to…please..."_

Barty frowned, and put his hand on Harry's forehead, of which was growing hotter every second. He sat on the bed and shook Harry.

"Harry…wake up…"

Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open and he lunged forward, trying to push Barty away.

"Get.away.from.me. You made me kill him…you and everyone else…"

Harry had tears running down his face, and Barty smiled.

_This was his chance._

The boy broke down, loud sobs wracking his body, and Barty knelt forward, embracing Harry at the same time.

"Harry, Diggory hardly had a life. Killing him just made it faster for him to see his son, that's all. It wasn't your fault."

Barty knew that Harry was trying to pull away from his grasp, but he held on more tightly, determined to get through to the boy and gain his trust.

"It wasn't your fault." He repeated.

This seemed to quieten Harry down a bit, and Harry stopped trying to get away from Barty, and leant against him.

Barty grinned in the darkness, feeling Harry's shoulders slump as he gave in.

They stayed like that for a while, before Harry's heavy breathing determined the boy had fallen asleep again on Barty's shoulder.

Barty slowly pulled the boy away from him and lay him back down on the bed, before going over to his chair and moving it closer to Harry's bed, where he then promptly sat down and watched Harry for a while.

He sighed. He didn't know what he had just felt there, but he was pleased that Harry had gotten closer to him already.

He closed his eyes for the second time, hoping that it was possible Harry would be all right with him in the morning.

* * *

The news came in the morning. Amos Diggory's body had been found by a group of muggles who had found him on a country road.

The ministry were certain that the 'Avada Kedavra' curse had been used on him, but not here, so they supposed he had been apparated here by his killers.

Dumbledore had been very upset to hear the news of one of his friends dying, and slowly he made his way to the Great Hall where all the adults were eating breakfast.

When he entered, he could already make out the sad faces of everyone there, and he moved towards the place where Sirius and Remus sat, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Is there any news on Harry, Albus?" asked Sirius, in a hopeful tone.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

Sirius's face fell and he turned to look at his toast, which he then began to attack angrily with a fork.

Remus ignored his friend's emotions and started to talk to Dumbledore.

"We already know about Diggory. It's sad, but very unusual. Have the ministry tracked down which wand the curse came from yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. Apparently it has a spell that is blocking the history of the curse. We can't find out who killed Amos."

Dumbledore sighed and stroked his beard.

"Also," he continued, "I think I am going to call more Aurors in to search for Harry."

This made Sirius stop scraping his toast with his cutlery and look up.

"What's the point? If we can't find Harry, then what's to say those other people can?"

"We need as many people as we can get, Sirius." Explained Albus in a calm tone.

"You can call in hundreds of people! They wont be able to find him! We have looked and we have tried and we have failed. It's impossible. I can't carry on like this, waiting in suspense to find out if some one else other than me has found Harry! I am going to find him."

Sirius stood up, anger clear on his face. Remus stood up and pushed him back down.

"You will find him, Padfoot. You just have to wait a while." He said.

Dumbledore didn't seem perplexed at all by Sirius's small rant. He stood up and wiped out the small creases in his velvet robes.

"I will call you all into my office for a meeting later on. We can discuss things in more detail there."

Remus nodded, but Sirius stared at his plate, moving his head slightly to the left.

Dumbledore took this as a yes, and moved away, whispering something to Minerva on the way, who frowned slightly and followed him.

"Why do I get the feeling Dumbledore's keeping something from us?" asked Sirius, looking over at Remus.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you liked this chapter...The next one hopefully won't be too far away, I will try and write most of it tonight. Please, review, say what you think, give your comments on how it is, etc. All that jazz. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. He felt so tired, and worn out, but knew it would be a mistake to fall asleep again.

_Not after the nightmare he had last night…_

He frowned in confusion…he could remember someone there with him…but...who was it…?

_Barty._

His eyes widened and fearfully he glanced to his side. True enough, Barty was sprawled in an armchair beside his bed, mouth open widely, and hair pointing out in all directions.

_Oh no…_

Harry quietly got up, trying not to make a sound, and crossed the room towards the door.

As he reached towards the handle, he heard one very loud snore and peered around to see Barty stirring and opening his eyes. _Not good._

Barty had already seen Harry beside the door, and shot up in an instant, casually walking over to Harry, smiling.

"I gotta tell you Harry, I haven't slept like that for a long time." He said, leaning on the door, stopping Harry from getting out.

Harry reluctantly let go of the handle he had already grabbed and looked down at the floor.

_Maybe I should kill Barty as well._

He cursed himself. No more killing…one man had been enough. His eyes brimmed with more tears but he held them in, not wanting to be seen like that in front of Barty.

"Maybe I should stay with you more often, just in case you have more nightmares." Carried on Barty, eyeing Harry for a reaction.

Harry stared at the man.

"No thanks. I'll be all right." He said slowly, picking his words carefully.

Barty shrugged.

"I can get you a dreamless sleep potion if you want."

Harry found this offer tempting but shook his head. They could put anything in that potion, and he wouldn't know about it.

"No thanks. I mean it. I'm all right. Now, can you get off the door? I want to go out."

"…hmmm…maybe I will, or maybe I wont. Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you let me hang around with you today."

"You have got to be kidding." Said Harry, disbelief written across his face.

"No, not really."

"Well, the answers no."

"Well, you're not going out then."

Harry glared at Barty who grinned mockingly back at him.

"Go on Harry, say yes."

"No."

"Fine, you're not going out."

Harry was determined not to give in. He couldn't spend a day with Barty. No way.

He stood for a moment, looking at the floor, before Barty grabbed him in a headlock and started to mess up his hair.

"Hey! What are-you-doing?" said Harry, in between struggles to get out from the mans grasp.

Barty wouldn't let go though.

"Come on, Harry. I'll let you go if you say yes."

"No!"

"Wrong answer."

"Look, let go of me or I'll punch you."

"I'm sure. You can try, but remember, I'm older, stronger, have a wand on me, and have been on Voldemort's side for one hell of a long time. Do you honestly think you have a chance?"

"Yes."

"HEY! You said yes!"

"No, no! I meant no…you know what I meant. Stop trying to trick me."

Barty laughed as the furious boy tried to wriggle away from him.

"You really are a madman." Said Harry.

"Don't you know it." came the reply.

Harry knew he wasn't going to get out from this headlock, and felt frustrated. Why was Barty being like this? And why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

"…yes…" he muttered slowly, cringing at having to give in.

"What was that?" asked Barty.

"I said yes. Now for Gods sake, let go of me!"

Barty smirked and let go of Harry, who immediately backed away from him whilst flattening his hair down.

"Don't ever do that again."

Barty held his hands up.

"Hey, I can't promise anything."

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door, Barty following him closely behind.

* * *

Sirius sat down in the shrieking shack, alone.

He held his head in his hands.

_He needed time to think._

But the only thing he could think about was Harry.

He shivered as the cold air swept through the many gaps in the creaking house and almost had a heart attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing in here Sirius?"

Sirius looked up to see the worried face of Remus looking down on him.

He shrugged. He didn't know why he was down here. Probably to get away from it all. Everything. Everything that was going on.

Remus shook his head pitifully, and sat down on the floor beside him. He waited for a while, knowing that Sirius would explain after some time.

He was right.

"I…can't believe he's gone, Remus."

"I know."

"I failed him as a godfather. I should have been there to protect him…"

"You haven't failed him, Sirius." Remus sighed.

Sirius shook his head, blocking out Remus's reply.

"I did. If I had taken more notice in what was going on…I mean, everything that happened…it was all so…so suspicious. I could have helped him…and now, I can't even help in finding him…"

Remus didn't know what to say. Sirius certainly hadn't failed Harry, but in matters of finding him, well, they should have been able to pick up something by now…and they hadn't.

"Sirius, Harry can look after himself. I bet he is absolutely fine right now, as we speak. He's very much like James. We will find him. I know we will. We can't give up hope, because when we do that, that's the moment we failed him."

Sirius didn't speak for a while before answering shakily.

"You're right. We can't give up. We won't. We will find him."

He smiled slightly in determination, and turned to see Remus smile slightly as well.

"Thanks, Remus."

"Its all right."

Remus shivered now, and looked considerably pale. Sirius frowned.

"Is it near the full moon?"

"Yes. Its tomorrow."

"I'll come with-"

"No, you won't."

"What? Of course I-"

"No Sirius. I mean it."

"Remus, why cant I?"

Remus sighed.

"Because you can't…I'm sorry."

Sirius grabbed Remus and made him look into his eyes.

"Why cant I?"

Remus didn't meet his gaze, and looked at the floor.

"Please, just trust me on this. And let me go."

Sirius slowly let go of his friend and sat back.

Remus turned to him.

"By the way, Dumbledore's meeting is at about eight thirty. That all right?"

"Of course it is."

Sirius knew Remus had tried to change the subject, but his thoughts were now on both Harry and Remus.

Remus was being mysterious, and he knew he was hiding something. And best friends don't hide things from each other.

He gritted his teeth. He was going to find out what was going on, one way or another.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to do or say. Having Barty follow him certainly wasn't comfortable, and he knew his every move was being watched. He sighed inwardly as Barty tried to strike up another conversation as he walked through the woods.

"You know, it's been such a long time since I've had a banana split. Ever tried a banana split Harry?"

Harry grunted in response.

"…Yes. Banana splits. Really nice…"

Barty sighed contently, and then picked up the pace so he could walk beside Harry.

Harry immediately felt frustrated and tried to walk faster, but to no avail. Barty just hurried up even more.

"So Harry, what we planning to do today?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. He knew Barty was trying to annoy him into responding, and truthfully, it was incredibly close to working.

"Maybe we could go fishing. Its been such a long time since I went fishing…. mind you, I never really could fish…"

Harry saw red.

"Will you just shut up?!? For at least one moment! My God, you are so….so…" He turned on Barty who grinned happily.

"I knew I could get you to talk."

His chocolate brown eyes laughed at Harry and Harry closed his eyes, blocking him out.

"Please go away."

"No, you said I could come with you. And come with you I shall."

Harry shook his head and carried on walking. Maybe Barty would get bored soon…

But Barty followed him. He knew Harry was trying to bore him, and he wanted to applaud the boy's stamina. They had been walking for a pretty long time. Probably in circles though…

"Wanna know what I think Harry?"

"Not really."

"I think you're lonely."

Barty's voice had lost its childishness now, and gotten more serious and adult like.

"Well, if you had been kidnapped by a Death Eater to live with a whole bunch of them as well as Voldemort, then forced to kill an innocent man, I think you would be."

"That's not what I mean, Harry, and you know it. I think you're lonely at Hogwarts, and back at your home, with your family and friends."

Harry refused to answer, forcing Barty to look at his retreating back.

"I think," carried on Barty, "That you are afraid of something."

Harry stopped walking, his eyes darkening.

"Shut up." He said.

Barty shrugged and walked up to him,

"All right."

They both carried on walking in companionable silence, before Barty piped up something.

"What are we doing, Harry?"

"Looking for a way out."

Barty chuckled, but then glanced at his watch, his eyes widening.

"Uh…Harry. We better go back now."

Harry sighed.

"I'm not going back."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Is this because you killed Diggory?"

Harry shook his head, his facial expression refusing to compliment his lie.

Barty ruffled his hair in irritation, and then grabbed the boy's arm and apparated back to the house.

"HEY!" exclaimed Harry, pushing Barty away as they landed in his room.

Barty smirked.

"I don't apparate too often. It takes up energy. I could teach you how to if you want…"

Harry stared at Barty, secretly wishing that he could apparate, but then shook his head, averting his gaze to the floor.

Barty took no notice of this.

"Voldemort wants to talk to you in private soon, so wait in here. Another Death Eater will come and fetch you when he wants you."

Harry looked up.

"Aren't you going to fetch me?" he asked, hoping his voice showed no disappointment.

But Barty knew exactly what Harry was feeling as soon as the words left his mouth, but decided to show no sign of recognising the emotions in Harry's voice.

"No. I have other things to deal with."

He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving an embarrassed and confused Harry behind him.

* * *

**Authors note:** Okay, first of all, I really have to say that I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating for AGES. I feel really bad, and have now decided to go on mega writing mode for the time being, which hopefully will get a few more chapters ready.

Also, I haven't checked this chapter, and I dont think its that good anyway...but hey, it leads on to an important part of the story so I needed it in here.

And now for the good part...**cheers to all you readers out there!** I have gotten so many reviews ever since the beginning of this story, and to be honest, I really **can't** stop smiling, no matter what comment you may write down and send. You are all so great, and you make my day.

Anywayz, back to 'business,' the next chapter won't take too long to write..._I think_...so maybe an update in the next few days if you're lucky...a week at most.

Please review, I'm hoping to get 50 reviews for this story if I can. I know this chapter isnt that great and its a bit short, but for now it'll do.

P.S The whole banana split thing with Barty was just a way of expressing my randomness without annoying anyone in my house.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry waited silently in his room. He didn't know what he was meant to be waiting for, but he stood there anyway.

The house was silent, and secretly, Harry felt a bit nervous. Voldemort wanted to speak to him.

_About what?_

He glanced around his room, letting his gaze linger on the silver mask on the beside table.

Slowly, he walked towards it, caught in the gleam of silver, making him want to touch it, to pick it up and put it on.

His hand reached for it, and was only a few centimetres away from it, when the door opened behind him and Harry realised what he was doing and pulled back his arm like it had been stung.

He spun round to meet the concealed face of a Death Eater, who stood in the doorway.

They looked at each other, before the Death Eater turned and walked down the corridor, an obvious sign for Harry to follow.

Harry took a shuddering breath, and walked after him, making sure his wand was in his robes pocket.

_This house is big._

Harry peered round the dark hallways and many doors, not recognising where he now was, until the Death Eater stopped.

Harry nearly walked into him, but just about managed to stop as the Death Eater pointed to a door beside him.

Harry looked between the gloved finger and the door and slowly exhaled, feeling his heart skip a few beats.

_He could run._

No, that would be suicide. For one thing, there were much too many Death Eaters hanging around, and Voldemort was in the room next to him. Definitely, not a good idea.

Plus, he didn't know where he was.

He ignored the strange looks the Death Eater was giving him as he hesitated, then sighed and reached for the handle, turning it and walking into the room…

_This wasn't going to be fun._

* * *

Ever since Sirius and Remus had talked in the shrieking shack, Sirius had amazingly, spent most of his time in the library for some reason.

Remus slowly walked in, and his eyes widened as he watched Sirius, who was crouched over a book, in the middle of what looked like a mountain of them.

"Sirius?" he asked hesitantly.

Sirius looked up and smiled, his shaggy hair falling in front of his face.

"Hey Remus."

Remus neared him, and sat down beside him.

"Sirius, I don't mean to be rude…but what the hell are you doing?"

Sirius didn't raise his eyebrows at Remus's comment though. Instead, his smile seemed to widen and he snapped the book he had been reading, shut.

"I, my friend, have been researching tracking spells. If we can find something new, maybe it could help us find Harry."

Remus nodded slightly.

"Have you found anything then?" he asked.

Sirius sighed.

"Well, there have been a few spells…. but they'd take a lot of work. I don't even know an Auror who knows this stuff…. Mind you, I still have potions to look through."

He looked hopeful, and because Remus didn't want to dash his hopes, so he smiled as well.

"I'll help for a while. I'll have to leave later on though."

Sirius seemed to stiffen at Remus's words.

Remus didn't notice this though, and picked up a book from the floor and began to flick through some of the worn pages, examining every detail that he could.

Sirius's words broke the silence.

"I want to know why I can't come with you, Remus."

Remus froze, and stopped reading, but didn't turn to look at his friend.

"I don't want you getting hurt, that's all." He replied.

Sirius frowned.

"Remus!" he started angrily, "I've been with you whilst you transform for years, and there has never been a time when you've taken your potion that I ever…I ever…got…"

He trailed off and his eyes widened as he pieced together thoughts and ideas. Then, he turned to Remus and made him look at him.

"Please tell me you're taking your potion."

Remus swallowed and began to use an excuse, but by then it was too late. Sirius knew exactly what his friend was hiding.

_Remus had never been a good liar._

Sirius let go of him and ran a hand through his hair, looking confused and angry.

"Remus…" he said warningly.

"What?"

"Why in the name of Merlin have you not been taking your potion?"

Remus sighed.

"I am Sirius. Stop doubting me."

"Remus, you are a crap liar. Now, tell me, and tell me now."

Remus shook his head sadly.

"I can't."

Sirius was getting frustrated, and he stood up.

"Moony! Tell me now!"

Remus stood up as well, but refused to look at Sirius, and pushed past him, moving quickly out of the library.

Sirius was stunned that Remus had just pushed him, and after a moment, regained his senses and ran after him, peering down the corridors to his left and right.

But it was too late. Remus had gone.

He clenched his fists. He only had one option left, and Remus was really not going to like it.

He strolled towards Snape's potion cupboard, knowing exactly what he was looking for, feeling guilty already, even though he knew he hadn't done anything yet.

* * *

Harry glanced around the dark room he had entered.

The door shut behind him, and he looked over his shoulder warily, to check if someone was behind him.

_No one._

He looked back and peered around the room. A fireplace, two armchairs opposite each other and a desk, which was in the corner, decorated the place.

_How nice._

It was obvious Voldemort wasn't in the room, and Harry sighed in relief. Maybe the Death Eater had taken him to the wrong room.

A small pop made him turn round, but there was nothing there. Slowly, he turned back, only to see that now one of the armchairs was occupied.

Voldemort looked at Harry for a moment and smiled coldly, before motioning to the other armchair.

"Sit, Harry."

Harry had frozen, but now walked up to the chair and sat down, feeling Voldemort's gaze on him all the while. Like a stinging burn.

"Have you been enjoying your stay here, Harry?"

Harry snorted, not caring how Voldemort reacted.

"I will take that as a yes, Potter." Replied Voldemort, calmly. "Now tell me, did you enjoy killing a man?"

Harry gritted his teeth to stop himself flinging a few punches at Voldemort.

_How dare he._

"Not really, no." he said slowly, carefully choosing his words.

Voldemort tilted his head to the side.

"Ah, well, no matter. You will learn to enjoy it."

Harry frowned.

"I'm not staying here Voldemort."

"You are, Harry. You will be staying here for a long time, and you will be trained."

"You really expect me to co-operate?" exploded Harry, fuming.

"Yes."

"You're wrong."

"You are the one who is severely mistaken, Harry. And I feel it is you who is hiding something from me."

Harry smiled grimly, but didn't answer.

"Harry," Voldemort carried on, leaning forward, "I know how it is to be an outcast. To have great power, which no one will let you use. If you join me, you will be able to grow the power you yield. To control it. To become a strong wizard."

Harry looked at the floor.

"Let me help you. Become one of my Death Eaters…or better yet, my partner."

Harry's eyes widened at the proposition, and he closed his eyes.

"You don't have a family, Harry. Let me be your family. The Death Eaters…Barty. You could become so powerful."

Harry shook his head and looked up.

"I have a family. I have friends! I'm not going to give them up, not now, not ever. I'll never join you, so stop trying to make me."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Family and friends that you care for deeply, I presume? What, may I ask, would happen if one of my Death Eaters had a little visit with them? If their wands just happened to flick in the wrong direction…?"

Harry paled and looked away.

"Harry, the thing you fear is them being hurt. Harmed or killed. If you join me, you will not need to worry about them. They will be safe."

Harry bit his lip.

"If you join me, you won't have to go back to Hogwarts. You wont have to look at people's faces as they watch you. The Boy Who Lived. You wont have to be him anymore." Tempted Voldemort, but Harry refused to answer.

"What happens if I say no…?" asked Harry.

"Then your family and friends get hurt."

Harry sighed.

"If I say yes?"

"Then you join my forces. Some others and I will train you. You will go on missions, and collect information."

Harry let Voldemort's words sink in, and turned to look into the fire that had just begun to burn faster.

_What should he do? What was the right choice?_

* * *

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in one of the armchairs.

It was about midday, and Remus wouldn't need to go until the evening, so where was he?

A voice made him look up, and he realised it was Remus speaking the password.

He leant back in his chair as his friend made his way in, and then turned to look at him.

Remus started to head up towards the dormitory, but Sirius stopped him.

"Remus," he called from across the room, "Please come over here. I'm sorry about earlier."

Remus raised his eyebrows. _Sirius was apologizing. Strange…_

He held up his hand as Sirius began to speak again, and moved towards him.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

Sirius smiled and pointed to the seat beside him.

"Care to sit and talk with a mutt?"

Remus shrugged and sat down, his muscles relaxing as the soft material in the chair rubbed against him.

Sirius leant towards him, after fishing out something in his pocket.

"This is for you. A present."

He held out a chocolate frog and Remus chuckled.

"A chocolate frog?"

Sirius nodded eagerly.

Remus took it from him and began to put it in his pocket, before Sirius stopped him.

"Eat it now, or you'll forget." He moaned.

Remus sighed and began to unwrap it and stuffed half in his mouth, before offering the other half to Sirius who declined, patting his stomach and saying he was stuffed.

_Sirius rarely ever denied chocolate._

Remus sighed contently as the sweet taste filled his mouth, before he realised there was something else he could taste…something not right…

He stopped chewing and looked at Sirius who was watching him intently.

"Sirius…" he began, but Sirius stopped him.

"What's my nickname?"

Remus was about to comment on this stupid question, before his mouth opened up and began to speak for him.

"Padfoot."

Remus's eyes widened as he realised what Sirius had done. Veritaserum. He couldn't express his feelings so he used his eyes, making them appear very angry.

Sirius ignored this, and smiled grimly.

"Its time to find out some things you should have told me, Moony. I need answers. Why can't I come with you tonight, and why are you not taking your potion?"

His words hung around the room, before Remus began to talk, unwillingly, opening his mouth against his wishes, hating Sirius more then he ever had before.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I updated fast because **BlackeningRain's birthday**, and **BR **asked me to specially, so there ya go guys!

**H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y !**

lol, anywayz, I hope y'all like it. I checked it through once, so there are probably some mistakes in there. I only just finished writing it, so please don't blame me. : )

Next update should take a few days, I dont like to keep you guys waiting. Please read, review, etc. Until next time...

x X x **gothlyssa** x X x


	10. Chapter 10

Harry didn't know how long he had been staring into the fire. But every moment he waited, he knew he was wasting. Every second was passing him by, whilst he tried to make a decision that seemed impossible.

And to be honest, he didn't know what to do. Each option hurt someone. Each option would risk someone's life. Only he could stop it, and there was only one way to do that. A way that he would never have even considered if not for the blackmail that had been tormenting him.

He could feel every bead of sweat prickling on his forehead. Hear every breath Voldemort took in the opposite chair, and sense every movement in the room. Time had stopped, and it had stopped for him as he tried to organize the mixed jumble of emotions that felt like they were playing volleyball inside his head.

But secretly he knew. He knew deep down inside that there was no way out this time. Every other time there had been an option. An option that hadn't involved harming anyone but himself, and he had always taken it. Voldemort was right. His fear was of other's safety. The ones who tried to protect him were always the ones who would have to pay in the end.

He clenched his fists slightly, his fingernails biting into his skin, gritting his teeth against the pain it caused him. But the pain would not help him. He was alone. He had always been alone. At Hogwarts and everywhere else. He was just Harry Potter, not some normal, random kid who had normal parents and lived a simple but enjoyable life. A life he wished for so badly.

He glanced up, knowing exactly what he should say, but not sure if he could allow his mouth to speak the dreaded words that would not roll so easily off his tongue.

He opened his mouth a millimetre, then shut it and swiftly turned back to the fire, feeling more uncomfortable then he ever had before. This situation was by far the hardest in his life.

Voldemort simply gazed at the boy, watching him intently and waiting expectantly for the answer he knew was the only answer Harry could pick. The boy was trapped. He had been caught in a web of emotions that Voldemort himself had always made sure he never trapped himself in.

_Love_, Voldemort thought bitterly, _Love is nothing compared to power. It is an emotional tool that is a great weakness for a great many wizards. So many have succumbed to its cage, and so many have died because of it._

Voldemort wanted to laugh. And just to think, the 'great' Harry Potter had been so easy to catch out. All manners of spells and curses and potions would not change the boy, but yet, love had.

The boy was strong, and that was what Voldemort liked. Strength matched with power worked well. Invincibility was not too far in the distance.

Harry still felt unsure though. He had turned many times to answer, but it had not been so easy. Tears threatened to pinprick his eyes, but he held them back, furious at himself for being so wound up. He had to get it out the way. He had to answer. It was the only way. The way to save his family and friends. The right way.

His answer would affect him for the rest of his life. Change him forever. _Should he do this? Could he give in now when he had gotten so far in other circumstances?_

The flames seemed to dance now, and Harry's let his mind wander slightly as he began to recall memories and images of Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Dumbledore and Hogwarts.

_Goodbye_, he thought sadly, feeling the need to hug the people that weren't with him at the moment. The final farewell.

Another image sprung to mind and Harry frowned as Barty's laughing face and chocolate eyes entered his head.

_Barty?_ He thought, _what the hell?_

He shook the strange thought from his head and turned to Voldemort, feeling like all the energy in his body had just flown out of the nearest window.

"I…" he started, his eyes wide at what he knew he was about to say, "I…"

Voldemort leaned forward, eyes twinkling expectantly in the dim light.

"Yes…?" he encouraged, smirking slightly at Harry faulting at his words.

Harry swallowed and licked his lips, his throat feeling dry and his voice crackly all of a sudden.

"I…I will join you. Just…don't hurt my friends. Anyone I know. Leave them out of this."

As the words left his mouth, he felt like a part of his soul had just been ripped out and he stifled a gasp. He had given in. He had succumbed to the darkness.

Voldemort smiled as Harry's shoulders slumped, then stood.

"You have chosen well, Harry. I will see you tonight."

Voldemort left the room swiftly, leaving Harry to sink back into the chair, regretting his life for not the very first time.

He contemplated everything that had just happened, and then slowly, one by one, the tears he had held in began to drip down his cheeks as he realised the severity of his actions.

The tears were endless, each one representing a memory or a loved one. They pattered onto his robes, and after a moment, he wiped his cheeks, forcing any sign of his emotions to leave.

Then, he leant forward, realising something.

Voldemort had said 'I will see you tonight.'

_What did that mean?_

Harry frowned and stood, knowing the Death Eater that had taken him here was waiting outside the door to return him to his room.

And, true enough, he was. Harry made no sign of recognition with the man. He followed him until they reached his room, where he shut the door and slumped onto the floor, his back against the door.

The tears now fell steadily, and he closed his eyes and rested his head against the door.

_He mustn't let them see him cry. He couldn't…_

He felt pathetic. Weak. What would Sirius and Remus say if they saw him?

He sobbed as he realised no one was coming. No one was coming to help him or save him. It was too hard to believe. But he had to try.

This was it. Harry Potter had given in to his enemy. Rita Skeeter would have a field day.

He sighed and wiped away the tears yet again, before walking over to his bed and falling on it.

His head reached the pillow and he let his body relax, not sure why he was so tired already.

_His world was changing._

* * *

Remus tried very hard not to open his mouth. But it was too late. It was talking for him and he couldn't stop it. Sirius waited, not a hint of emotion on his face, and Remus felt a burst of rage towards the man.

_His friend. _Yeah, right.

Sirius repeated the question. Remus was fighting against the urge to tell the truth.

"Why can't I come with you tonight, and why are you not taking your potion?"

Remus bit his lip and clamped his jaw shut, but it started to open again. He sighed inwardly.

"You can't come with me tonight because I don't want you to get hurt and you might hurt me…and I am not taking my potion because of an experimentation I accepted to take part in."

He groaned to himself. He had said too much. But that couldn't exactly be helped. Sirius leant forward, a frown now possessing his features.

"What do you mean I might hurt you? And what experimentation?"

Remus's eyes widened and he clenched his fists but he couldn't stop himself from talking.

"I don't think you're really my friend, although you pretend to be. If you came with me, it would mean you would want everything to be like it was before. And the experimentation is a different potion. I am trying it so people can see what effects werewolves gain."

Sirius's frown deepened, but his eyes had lost their determination and looked saddened and confused.

"Before? What was everything like before?"

"When James, you and Peter all came with me. When it was us four friends and we had fun together. When we all trusted in each other."

Remus swallowed and cursed himself for this answer. He hoped Sirius hadn't caught onto the last part…

But Sirius had triggered on. He was now curious.

"We do have trust in each other, you and I…don't we?"

Sirius didn't wait for the answer. He muttered the last part and his eyes widened as he looked at Remus who felt trapped.

"Don't we?" he repeated in a louder tone.

Before Remus could stop himself, he uttered a response.

"No."

He looked away from a shocked looking Sirius who had frozen on his chair and was now staring in surprise at his friend.

"Yes. Yes, we do. We have always been best friends, you and me. Moony and Padfoot."

Sirius hesitated as he spoke the last part, his voice portraying a pleading and hopeful tone. He was trying to reassure himself.

The answer was one Remus regretted and knew he had always kept inside of himself, never said before, and never planned to… Until now.

"No. It was always Padfoot and Prongs. It was never Padfoot and Moony. You both came up with pranks. You both went round each other's houses in the summer or for Christmas. You both were into the same sports, places, and both had the same personalities. I was just Moony."

Remus swallowed nervously after saying this, and opened his mouth to deny it all, say something against it, but closed it again, realising there was nothing to say. It was true. He just never in a million years would have admitted it. To anyone. He kept it to himself. He always had.

He didn't dare look at Sirius, who had gone suspiciously quiet. A moment passed in silence, before Sirius got up and walked out of the common room, leaving Remus alone in the tower.

Remus glanced at the chair where Sirius had sat, knowing what he had said was regrettable. But it was Sirius's fault. He wouldn't have found out if there hadn't been a potion.

Remus sighed and got up slowly, then decided against it, sitting back in the chair. He could fall asleep here tonight. It was warmer by the fire.

His worry of how Sirius would react to what he had said was soon replaced by worry about Harry. He wondered where he was now.

He could almost see an image of Harry in the fire, the flames dancing around him, before he closed his eyes, and fell asleep, letting himself fall into his dreams.

He didn't notice when a figure came into the common room and morphed into a dog, then curled up by his feet.

Sirius had been hurt. He hadn't known Remus felt this way. But he was determined to make things right. Prove Remus was wrong. Gain the trust he had lost. Gain back his friendship.

He needed Remus, and was genuinely worried about him everyday. As he sat on Remus's feet he heard Remus give a contented sigh in his sleep, and he smiled as well as a dog could possibly smile. Then, with a small whine, he rested his head, and fell asleep, hoping that he could make up for the wrong he had done in the morning.

* * *

Voldemort stood in front of his Death Eaters, a heartless smile plastered on his face. The Death Eaters stood around, in silence, waiting to hear what he had called them here for.

Voldemort finally stepped forward and began to speak.

"Good news my faithful servants."

Some of the Death Eaters frowned behind their masks. The Dark Lord seemed to be in a good mood.

Voldemort ignored the still silent Death Eaters and carried on.

"We have a new member."

A Death Eater moved forward cautiously.

"Who, my Lord?"

Voldemort replied in a pleased tone.

"Harry Potter."

Most of the Death Eaters gasped and shook their heads, disbelieving his words but afraid to admit it. But Voldemort could sense this.

"I have turned him to our side. He shall become a Death Eater tonight. The marking ceremony. You will _all_ be there."

His servants nodded, still in shock, not daring to ask more questions. Voldemort's words alone struck fear into their hearts.

Voldemort peered around, clearly looking for a person who disagreed with his request. But there was no-one. They all stood as he scanned them with his eyes.

Then, with a final nod he turned and apparated, leaving them alone.

The Death Eaters almost stumbled over each other in their haste to talk with another person.

"I don't think he could have turned him. The boy was too arrogant." Declared one.

"I've seen him talking with Barty. Maybe he had a part in it…" said another in suspicion.

"Probably blackmail. The boy would never turn…"

"The way Potter went about things I would have thought he would have been killed by now." Replied a man.

And so the continuous argument continued between the Death Eaters until a voice cut through the noise.

"BE QUIET ALL OF YOU."

Barty Crouch Junior strolled towards them in his black robes, looking angry, and some of the Death Eaters parted as he made his way into the middle of them.

"Harry Potter has been turned. It is not a joke. If you believe this is a trick, then why not confront our Lord on it, hm?"

The Death Eaters averted their gaze, biting their tongues from shouting abuse at the man. He was Voldemort's right hand man. They couldn't say a word against him, unfortunately.

Barty was tired. He couldn't be bothered to say anything else until one man piped up something.

"I bet you had a part in this, Crouch."

Barty smirked, like he thought this comment was funny, just before he whipped out his wand and killed the man before anyone could bat an eyelid.

The Death Eaters stared in shock at the crumpled body of the anonymous Death Eater, as Barty laughed and walked around them.

"If anyone else wants to make a comment like that, feel free by all means."

He got no answer, and, feeling satisfied, he walked towards the house, knowing it would be a long time before anyone said a word against him again.

* * *

**Authors note: **Whoot! I've gotten so many reviews, loads more then I ever expected. I think I'm finally getting into this whole 'being a writer' kinda thing. : )

I _hope _you liked this chapter. I found it hard to write, because it involved an emotional response from Harry, and getting into that kind of detail was nerve wracking, because I never know if I can write in his style. I listened to this song called 'I'll try' on youtube from Peter Pan 2, so that kinda got me in the mood. It goes well with some parts of this chapter, and even though you probably won't recognise it, I added some lyrics in with some words.

The next chapter won't or shouldn't be _too_ far away. A couple of days to write, maybe a week, depending on what amounts of homework I get. (groans) I have a feeling I have another English Essay coming up. _Not good._ Its quite mysterious actually, I think my homework is doubling everytime I leave the house. Ever happen to you guys?

I better go now. As always, please read, enjoy, review, maybe reread if you are seriously bored, lol. I highly doubt that you are bored though. Fanfiction is a big place. Lots of stories to read, y'know?

This is gothlyssa signing out.

x X x **gothlyssa **x X x


	11. Chapter 11

Harry felt defeated. Never in his life had he felt this low before. Slowly, he turned his head, feeling slight pain as he moved it from the position it had been in for the last few hours. He leant forward, away from the door he had fallen asleep on. Not that it had been a comfortable sleep, but at least he had managed to escape this _reality_ and enter a world, which was totally his.

He sighed heavily, his eyes still wet with moisture and red. He hesitantly touched them, trying to rid himself of the tears that had been endlessly falling for what felt like years.

He blinked away his emotions and frowned slightly on upon hearing no sounds from downstairs. Deciding it was best to stay put, he closed his eyes again and leant back. He didn't particularly want to see Voldemort again.

_Who was soon to be his master._

He swallowed nervously, wishing for his thoughts to drift to something else. But they wouldn't. His mind kept replaying the words he had said to Voldemort. The look on Voldemort's face when he had given in. What Voldemort had said before he left.

_Tonight. He said he'd see him tonight._

Harry's eyes snapped open and he let his gaze wonder around the room, his eyes locking on the silver mask beside his bed. He quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught in its gleam.

A dull thud broke his gaze from the Slytherin banner across the room and to the floor, knowing he had heard something move downstairs. But what?

He knelt down, pressing his ear to the wooden floor in his room, not knowing what he was really listening for. Another thud broke the silence.

_They were doing something down there. He didn't know what, and he wasn't sure that he quite wanted to know…_

He got up from the floor, dusting off his robes and painfully moving his legs after their cramped positioning, but then turned as he heard footsteps up the stairs.

He backed away from the door as the footsteps grew closer and closer, then stopping, apparently right outside his door.

Harry froze, his breathing uneven. He stared at the door, wondering who was behind it. And why they had stopped.

He waited a moment. But there was no move to open the door. No short knock, or voice emitting from the other side. There was someone there all right. And they obviously wanted him to be the one to open the door.

Harry's frown deepened, and he slowly moved across the room, hating the creaks from the floorboards as he took each step.

He reached the door, and bit his lip, moving his hand towards the handle, twisting it, then pulling it open.

The door opened slowly, squeaking annoyingly, and revealing who was on the other side to a wide-eyed Harry.

* * *

Sirius woke up, opening his eyes in one swift motion, his gaze instantly travelling to a worn out looking Remus.

He changed back into his human form, and ran a hand through his hair tiredly, smiling slightly at the good sleep he had slept.

But he knew today was going to be an obstacle. If anything he had to apologize to Remus, for he knew what he had done was wrong…but there was still the issue of friendship.

_Would Remus forgive him?_

He sighed, secretly wishing he had asked more questions last night. Remus seemed to be hiding a lot more things. Sirius just wished Remus wasn't _so_ good at it.

He sat down in the armchair next to his friend and watched him thoughtfully, eyes travelling over the dark eyes, the dishevelled hair and the pale skin.

_The full moon…_

He smiled grimly then froze.

_Wait…the full moon was last night._

Sirius's eyes widened as he realised the happenings of last night. No, Remus had been with him all along. He couldn't have left during the night. He would have woken up.

He frowned in confusion, wondering if he had gotten the date wrong. But no, it had been last night. He was sure of it. Absolutely sure.

His mouth opened widely in surprise, musing over whether or not he was the one who was loopy. He pinched himself to make sure he was awake. Unfortunately he was. He stood up, stretching slightly, and decided to confront Remus later. Without veritaserum.

_What could he have been thinking?_

He pulled out his wand and smiled as an idea popped into his head. He could prank Moony, but deciding he knew exactly how to apologize, he conjured up a few items, waiting silently for Remus to awaken.

Remus's eyes began to flutter slightly and Sirius moved back, keeping his face expressionless all the while.

Remus finally awoke, letting his eyes adjust to the light streaming through some of the windows. Slowly he glanced round, then his eyes locked with Sirius's, and his tired expression turned to one of anger.

Sirius moved forward.

"Remus, please let me explain…I-"

Sirius was cut off as Remus held up a hand and spoke, not looking at him.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know. I really don't."

Remus slowly got up, before Sirius came over and pushed him down again angrily.

"I'm trying to apologize here, Moony. I'm trying to say sorry. Please, listen to me."

Remus gave a mocking laugh, and his eyes seemed to flame over as he looked upon his so-called friend.

"You want to be listened to. How about you listen to me. I will state the facts, just so we don't get anything wrong, shall I? First off, you were meant to be my friend. You forced me to drink veritaserum, and forced answers out of me. Answers that I could have provided for myself. You invaded my privacy and-"

A livid Sirius, who stood over Remus, arms crossed, interrupted Remus's outburst.

"For your own good! You weren't confiding in me, Remus! Isn't that what friends are meant to do? I was being cut off from your life. I don't know what the hell you do anymore! Or where the hell you go! I rarely see you now."

Remus glared at an equally angry Sirius and they both stared at each other before Sirius sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Listen to my side of the story, Remus. Please."

Sirius's eyes were huge and dark, pleading with Remus's amber orbs for a way to have forgiveness.

Remus sighed also, and leant back in his chair, not saying anything, waiting for Sirius to begin.

"Its been too long, Remus. You need to lighten up. I need you to tell me what's going on. What the experimentation thing is. And I want to know what it is between our friendship that is making you like this."

Sirius didn't tear his eyes from Remus as spoke, wanting a reply. Remus averted his gaze, but began to speak, this time, willingly.

"I'm sorry Sirius." He croaked, his face set in a stony expression. He stood up, but this time Sirius did not move to stop him.

Sirius watched his friend leave this time, sighing in frustration. This wasn't going to be easy. He had to regain trust. A hard thing to earn. He looked towards the items he had conjured which lay on a table on the other side of the room, and walked towards them, deciding to take them upstairs and stash under his bed.

_He could use them later._

He pushed them under the dark wooden frame of the bed, and flopped onto it, his hair sticking in all directions, as he planned new ways of confronting Moony.

* * *

Barty stood in front of Harry, smiling in a friendly way.

"Hey Harry. Care to talk?"

Instead of waiting for an answer he strolled in and sat down on Harry's bed, patting the space next to him. He looked up at a surprised Harry and motioned for him to sit.

"Sit."

Harry felt a surge of anger towards this man. He obviously knew about Harry giving in. He was probably here to mock him about it. Or congratulate him. Either way, Harry knew he couldn't stand this much longer.

Harry stood stock still, and crossed his arms.

"I told you to sit."

Barty looked irritated, and patted the space next to him harder. He watched Harry, eyes ordering for him to come over.

But Harry decided he wasn't going to move.

"I'm all right standing." He drawled, cursing himself for sounding like Malfoy.

Barty frowned and stood, walking over to Harry until he was right in front of him, his chocolate eyes burning into Harry's.

"Fine. We'll stand." Barty said, not taking his eyes away from Harry.

Harry didn't reply, fixing his determination on not blinking or looking away from Barty.

"I heard that us Death Eaters have a new _recruit _to our group." He commented, eyes teasing Harry.

Harry ignored him.

"Turns out this new recruit you."

Harry clenched his fists, keeping his eyes trained into Barty's.

"Apparently, the Dark Lord blackmailed you. You afraid of your family getting hurt?"

Harry flipped.

SMACK!

He swung his fist into Barty's jaw, not caring at how much his knuckles were throbbing right now, but enjoying the speculation of seeing Barty fly across the room.

_Barty hadn't expected that, he was sure of it._

Barty got up from leaning on the wall, massaging his red jaw with one hand and grinning madly. He walked towards Harry, and laughed.

"Great. That was great. You released your anger. Good punch."

Barty was smiling proudly at a now frowning Harry who had thought Barty was going to hit him back. He raised his eyebrows at the man.

"Bet you haven't punched many people before Harry." Said Barty, circling the teenager, edging for a response.

Harry decided it was best not to answer. He had punched Barty. And Barty thought it was _good. _But good wasn't right. Anything Barty or Voldemort thought was good was definitely not right.

Barty stopped circling him.

"I'll be teaching you soon. I want to see more stuff like that."

Harry refused to dignify this statement with a response. But Barty was still smiling. Slowly, Barty turned and left the room, leaving Harry with his sore knuckles.

* * *

Sirius walked around the castle aimlessly. He had just been to visit Dumbledore. No news on Harry as usual. The godfather was now beyond worried.

He hadn't seen Remus either. He looked around every corridor, and then deciding there was no point, he went back to the Gryffindor tower

He swallowed nervously as he walked towards the bed that had been Harry's. They hadn't moved any of his things. It had been left, as it was when he had disappeared.

Sirius slowly bent down, unlatching Harry's trunk.

Tears formed in his eyes as he looked through the teenager's things, and he smiled at all the quidditch things.

_Just like his father._

Then, feeling his hands touch something smooth and silky, he pulled it out, discovering James's old invisibility cloak.

Sirius's smile faltered as he held the material in front of him, recalling fond memories of his friend and when he had attended Hogwarts himself, years ago.

Not wanting to bring it closer to him, he packed it away again, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

He looked through a few more things but found nothing but robes and books. He picked up a quidditch book with some interest, flicking the cover open. A piece of parchment fluttered out and landed in front of him.

Sirius bent to pick it up and as he held it, froze. The Marauders Map was in his hands. He turned it over, hardly believing what he was seeing…but then again, he could be wrong…

He pulled out his wand in a hurry and tapped the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map's inky lines formed from the tip of his wand, spreading out far in different directions, labelling every man and woman in the castle and showing every secret passageway.

Sirius smiled proudly at it; still amazed it had survived so long. Harry had used it, that was for sure.

He looked around at some of the labels. Dumbledore was in his office, talking to Snivellus. McGonagall was in the Great Hall.

Sirius yawned, his eyes leaving the page for a second, before seeing something that caught his attention.

_Remus Lupin_

Moony was walking down, out of the entrance. He must have gone into the grounds.

Sirius frowned, and then deciding he had nothing better to do, got up, folding the map to put in his pocket.

He quickly walked out, heading towards the grounds, scanning the scenery around him for any sign of his friend. He walked around, still not spotting anyone, until his eyes locked on a figure by the lake.

Not sure if the dark form by the water was Moony, he carefully headed towards it, curious.

As Sirius moved closer, Remus turned around and gave him a stony look.

"Follow me, did you?" he asked coldly.

Sirius shrugged and looked around, suddenly realising where they both were. Then, he moved closer to Remus and sat down beside him.

"It feels strange to be back here again."

Remus didn't answer. He just watched the water, ignoring the tree behind them, and the many memories that were filling his mind.

Sirius cast his eyes towards the water as well, and they sat in silence before Sirius began to talk.

"Help me understand."

Remus raised his eyebrows but did not look at his friend, refusing the eye contact Sirius wanted to make.

"How?" he asked after a moment.

Sirius shrugged.

"However you want to."

Remus sighed, and looked at the ground, feeling incredibly weary.

"I can't."

It was Sirius's turn to sigh, and he moved closer to his friend.

"Try."

They sat in silence before Remus began to talk, slowly, finally allowing the emotions that he had held inside of him for most of his life to come out into the open.

* * *

**Authors note: **I know, I know. I'm mean for all the cliffhangers I leave you with, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it, honest. Plus, it keeps you all reading, which is a bonus, lol.

Anyway, I wrote this chapter in a hurry, but I havent checked it. If there is something wrong with it, either ignore it or tell me.

Please, review, read, enjoy, etc. The next chapter I will try and write in a week at most.

x X x **gothlyssa** x X x


	12. Chapter 12

Silence. It was all Harry heard. It was suspicious enough as it was, especially since Barty had came earlier on and then disappeared. But that had been the only sound Harry had heard last…Barty's retreating footsteps.

He wanted to laugh. The look on Barty's face when he had punched him had been priceless…but then…it had _turned_…. turned to something darker, pleased, and almost…happy.

Harry frowned to himself. Whatever Barty had been thinking, it hadn't been good. That was for certain. He just wished he knew what was going on downstairs….

He slowly stood up, and made his way across the room, heading towards the door, deciding he needed to get out of this room.

But something made him freeze. _What was that?_

It sounded like humming at first, and as Harry listened more carefully, he could make it out as chanting….

He raised his eyebrows in fear and confusion. The Death Eaters had to be the ones doing this. This was no rescue mission for him. He should stop dreaming…stop hoping.

Besides, would he go with his rescuers if they came to get him? Would he break the deal he had made with Voldemort… If he did, he could almost see the future deaths of those he loved and cared for.

He shook his head furiously, trying not to allow tears to well up in his eyes.

_It was true though…he wouldn't go with them, even if they did come…even if they did find him…_

He sighed to himself, breaking the silence in the room, before reaching out for the door handle and turning it.

A small, sharp zap erupted from the handle, and Harry pulled his tingling hand back, mouth open, eyes wide as he stared at the thing.

_The handle had just zapped him. Talk about unusual…_

He cautiously moved his hand back, and quickly grabbed the handle again, desperately trying to open the door. But to no avail. In an instant, his hand was shocked, and he gasped with pain, frowning.

_Okay, that wasn't normal._

He warily took a step back, almost expecting another harmful beam to come out and attack him. He stood for a moment watching it, before heading forward to grab it yet again…

The words of Albus Dumbledore suddenly entered his head, and he let his hands fall to his sides.

"_Anyone can make a mistake. A fool insists on repeating it."_

He grimaced at himself. He was now a fool. No change there.

He tilted his head to the side, not allowing past memories to access his mind, before running a hand through his hair and sitting back on his bed, head in his hands.

Voldemort or the Death Eaters must have put a spell on it. They must be doing something they want to keep a secret from him.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling himself sweat at the same time. He felt nervous. Something was happening.

* * *

"The first day at Hogwarts was the most nerve-wracking of my life…everything from the train to the castle itself…" 

Remus paused as Sirius frowned at him.

"But it can't have been! You were friends with us!"

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning away.

"Look, I don't think I can do this…I'm not sure if-"

Sirius bit his lip, and grabbed Remus.

"No," he said slowly, "Please...carry on…I wont interrupt…"

"That much. I wont interrupt that much." He added, then he flashed that boyish grin of his…but for once in his life, Remus didn't give a small smile back. Instead, Remus cast his eyes downward.

"As I was saying…even when I met you and James…and Peter, it was still nerve-wracking…if anything, worse. By meeting you, I had just endangered myself…If you had found out what I was…who I _am_…"

It was Sirius's turn to sigh. He gently punched his friend on the shoulder, in a light manner.

"We did…and you didn't endanger yourself. Just imagine, if I hadn't met you…who would have forced me to get good grades in lessons? If you hadn't, I wouldn't have made it in the world."

Despite himself, Remus gave a small chuckle and nodded slightly, causing Sirius to grin even wider, and sit up more straight, like a lost puppy now found.

"…Making friends with all of you was…fantastic." Remus admitted. "But I couldn't ever relax. I was in constant fear of you discovering me. The consequences would have been disastrous. I wasn't just quiet because I was shy, or liked reading a lot…it was because I was afraid. But, the good thing was, you all seemed to take me for granted like that, and that kept me reasonably happy…"

"Reasonably?" questioned Sirius, smile drooping slightly as he thought about his friend, and how the happiness Remus had always seemed to have, had never really occurred to him as fake.

Remus nodded, not making eye contact. Just staring ahead.

"When I was around all of you, I always seemed to notice that you and James were the main two. The pranksters. Peter noticed it as well. But it didn't bother me. Just having you lot as friends was…a privilege."

Sirius frowned.

"That's not true! It wasn't just me and James, you were always involved…always…"

He trailed off as he collected memories, piecing them together, trying to see what Remus could see…

_Okay, maybe he and James had been the ones who pranked people, but Remus and Peter helped…they…they had…they had helped…_

With a heavy heart he realised, maybe it was partly true…maybe him and James had been a bit like that…but not completely, surely…He didn't notice Remus watching him with a knowing expression on his face.

"…See?"

Sirius slowly nodded, flinching at the sound of the cold tone of voice coming from Moony.

Remus nodded as well, feeling a little satisfied with the outcome of Sirius's thinking, but not completely finished.

"When I _disappeared_ every month, I guess it was natural that you guys got suspicious….I mean, of course it would be, I was best friends with the Marauders at the time. If I had chosen any other group, maybe it would have been different….maybe no one would have noticed…"

Remus quietened, then carried on.

"But the point is, you researched me…like a book. You spied on me…and I have to say, even though I didn't notice, it doesn't mean it was right."

Remus gulped down the harshness he was spreading to Sirius, who was looking incredibly guilty.

"When you finally confronted me…it…it was a nightmare…I could see the world crashing down around me. I couldn't believe that after all we had been through, you had finally realised. I wouldn't believe. I didn't want to think that way. But in the end, I did, and I instantly thought you would leave me…or go and tell someone else. But you didn't…it was a dream…It really was…"

Remus closed his eyes, and Sirius smiled sympathetically at his friend, feeling happier about the fact that he could have been such a miracle for Remus.

"The weeks after that were the best of my life. Even though you knew, I had nothing to fear. But then, you started to ignore me…cast me out…I thought that you finally had started to hate me for what I really was…"

Sirius frowned, and started to speak.

"We could never hate you Remus. Never."

His words hung in the air for a while, as Remus took them in, before starting to speak again.

"When you showed me that you were Animagus…it was…brilliant. I finally felt like I belonged…and now, even though I didn't want you to come, you still forced your way in, and made me even more happier than I was. I transformed with friends. I didn't feel so…lonely."

Sirius smiled at him, not noticing how Moony's eyes were getting darker and darker.

"We went on like that for a while. Until you let it slip to Snape that I was a werewolf."

Sirius froze, now remembering past events. He shakily started to begin to talk, but Remus stopped him.

"Snape almost got killed that night, thanks to you. I almost killed him. I wanted to forgive you at first, but whenever I looked at you…I couldn't stop thinking about the promise you had made….to keep my secret."

"I'm sorry, Moony." Sirius choked out, feeling upset.

Remus shrugged off his comment.

"Even James and Peter were angry. The group started to split, and, even though I was furious at you, I could see how this was affecting our friendship. The way the Marauders worked. I felt like I was the cause, and after a while, I couldn't _not _forgive you. You made it clear to me that you were sorry. I just didn't ever feel like I could trust you again, no matter how much I wanted to."

Remus didn't dare look at Sirius, who had flinched at every word said, and slumped his shoulders, guiltily.

"We finally left Hogwarts…our home for our childhood years. So many memories…so many things and places, and even people we knew…all gone…because we had to leave. And we couldn't ever come back. It would never be like it was before, no matter how we wished it was. We had to grow up."

Sirius tilted his head to the side, taking in the atmosphere around him.

"It was hard for me as well, Moony. Hogwarts was and always has been my home. But here we are, again, back."

Remus shook his head.

"Its different."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at him, then turned to look at the lake, allowing Remus to carry on.

"James and Lily moved to Godrics Hollow. Peter got his own place, and so did you and me. You even bought a motorbike…But we didn't spend much time at our places…it was James's place that we counted as home. And then Lily had Harry. Which just made it even better. We all took time off work to see him, watch him learn and grow."

Remus smiled at his past memories of Harry's face, and Sirius found himself also smiling at the same thoughts.

"Just like his father…" Sirius muttered under his breath, eyes glimmering slightly.

"…James wanted you to be his and Lily's secret keeper. It was fine with me. I couldn't compare with yours and James's friendship. But when you decided to swap with Peter, I couldn't help but feel curious as to why. But none of you would say. Whenever I managed to take time off work and come over, you all acted agitated and tense around me…apart from Harry of course. I didn't understand. I didn't know that you thought I was the one who was-"

"Remus! Please, don't say. We were sorry. We shouldn't have ever suspected you…it was wrong…"

"But you did." Replied Remus, sighing, "You did, and none of you trusted me anymore. I found myself becoming more distant, whilst Peter got all the more closer."

Sirius clenched his fists in anger, and Remus found himself gritting his teeth.

"When James and Lily were killed, I thought that I was in some kind of nightmare. Peter had been killed as well. You were the one who had been charged with the murders. I refused to come back to reality. Two of my friends were dead, and the other sentenced for life in Azkaban. I was alone again. I had no one. All the good memories from our past felt like stabs in the stomach whenever I dared to think of them. It was like hell. I couldn't trust anyone anymore, and I became more distant."

Remus shivered, and swallowed his emotions, not wanting to relive them. In a moment, he realised he had an arm around his shoulder. He turned to meet Sirius's cool grey eyes, watching him intently, waiting for him to carry on.

"I…I…didn't ever mention my past to anyone. I had to be interrogated, asked questions about you, James and Peter. They wouldn't leave me alone for weeks. But it made no difference. You were charged with their murders, and I had to sit by and watch you vanish from my life, just as…. just as James, Lily, and Peter had."

He tensed for a moment.

"I was alone for years. I forgot or tried to forget all about you. It scared me when I thought about you, because I knew my anger would get the better of me. In my eyes, you were the traitor, and you were the one who had ruined my life."

Sirius sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"My life had been ruined as well, Moony. Peter had framed me, and no one knew. If I told anyone they didn't believe me. I was cooped up in a dark cell. The only things that kept me alive were thoughts of revenge on the little rat…and seeing Harry and you again…"

Remus smiled slightly at his friend, but looked away, as sudden as the smile had came.

"I know. But back then, I didn't know…I was finally offered a job at Hogwarts. Defence against the Dark Arts. It felt like my first day at school all over again. It reawakened me to thoughts of my past. Of the happy times I had shared with you, Peter and James. I didn't want to go back originally. But Dumbledore tempted me. I learnt that Harry was there…and I instantly felt guilty about not seeing him. It spurred me on to going there…and I accepted. Eventually."

Remus stopped, searching through his thoughts, whilst Sirius averted his gaze to the ground. It had never occurred to him what Remus might have been through while he had been gone. He had suffered, but Remus had suffered just as much. He sighed as Remus continued.

"I met Harry on the train. At first, I went into shock. Harry looked exactly like James. I thought I was reliving past events…But when I got closer to him, I could see there was a part of Lily in him that not everyone else could see at first. I taught him, and helped him, and one day, I caught him in the corridors, the marauders map in one hand, and his wand in the other. Snape had found him. Harry gave me the map, and told me the person he had seen. Peter Pettigrew. I refused to believe it. It had to be wrong. There was no way it could have been right…but then again, the map never lied. And then…one day…the night of my transformation, I glanced the map, seeing your name on there…."

Sirius chuckled.

"Must have been a bit of a shock for you, right?"

Remus didn't laugh.

"Yes. It damn right was. I followed Harry, mostly in confusion…when I finally found all of you in the shrieking shack…I felt like killing you. And so did Harry. But then the truth made itself apparent. Everything came out, and, although Pettigrew got away that night, Harry learnt the truth…"

Remus coughed slightly, his body wracking as the small fit shook his form. Sirius tightened the grip round his friend's shoulders, and leant forward, his face worried.

"Harry wasn't the only one who got something out of that day, Remus."

"…oh yeh?"

"I got you back."

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he casually looked around, before realising where he was. 

_Crap…he had only closed his eyes for a second..._

He sighed and stretched, not bothering to get off his bed. The handle was jinxed. He couldn't get out.

He yawned and tried to stifle it with one hand, whilst the other groped around on the beside table for his wand. His fingers finally clutched the small stick-like form of his wand, and he pulled it closer to him, feeling safer now he had it beside him.

S_afety wasn't exactly going to help him now… _

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then sat up in fear, hearing a knock on his door. He slowly turned his head as the door opened, and raised his eyebrows as a Death Eater entered, face concealed behind a mask, motioning for him to follow.

_It was time for him to see what had been happening downstairs._

He swallowed nervously, and let a heavy breath escape him. He had to try and calm down. This was his fate. He couldn't be scared of it.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up, not caring about the creases in his black robes. But just before he left, the Death Eater turned and pointed at something in his room.

He frowned, and turned as well, only to see the direction of the Death Eater's finger was pointing towards the silver mask.

_The mask._

He looked at the Death Eater, who remained in the same position. Getting the hint, he walked over to the mask, and slowly, he picked it up, hating the cool sensation it gave him when he touched it.

"Put it on."

The Death Eaters gruff voice broke the silence, and Harry hesitantly placed the mask on his face, hating himself for it.

Something horrible was in store for him…The atmosphere felt strange… He ignored the nervous fluttering of his heartbeat and took steady breaths, trying to calm himself down, as he followed the Death Eater into the uncomfortable blackness of the night.

* * *

**Authors note: **Okay, heres the chapter for the week coming. I have a _massive _geography essay I need to get working on, and, although I find you guys important, its also important for me to get my target grade. My teacher wants everyone to reach their grade, otherwise they have to go back and do it again...**after school**. And it just so happens I got an stupidly high target...So, do you see my point? If I dont do it, I will have to take more time off from writing for you lot, and I love writing, so I _have _to give myself time. Even if I dont actually want to... 

This chapter was mostly about Remus and Sirius, so I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you. I found it important to get some of the stuff about Remus out into the open, otherwise I would never get round to it. I havent checked it for grammatical errors, so please don't have a go at me, lol.

The next chapter should be in a week. In fact, it will be between 5-8 days...most probably. Not too much over a week. But I will try and get it written for you. I dont like to keep you waiting. I have the same experience myself for a lot of stories on here.

Wish me luck on my horrible essay! I hate volcanoes...OH! And before I forget, review, review, review...please. I have a target to reach 100 reviews. Hopefully, it will happen...But if not, I can live with 90... : ) Hope you liked this chappie! Until next time...

x X x **gothlyssa** x X x


	13. Chapter 13

Harry glanced around, feverishly, as he and the Death Eater advanced towards the pitch-black forest ahead. There was no one around…nothing. The atmosphere was quiet…too quiet.

He could barely see the Death Eater in front of him. The evening was dark…it took him a great deal of concentration just to keep his eyes on the trailing cloak of the Death Eater, as it skimmed across the ground. _So_ much concentration that he didn't look up until he noticed something, and in an instant, he felt a chill run down his spine, as his eyes widened.

_The chanting had stopped._

He hadn't realised…he had been too busy walking. He cursed himself under his breath. It didn't matter if he hadn't noticed. It wouldn't have made any difference. He was being led towards the place where the voices had originated from. And the truth was, he was nervous.

He clenched and unclenched his fists, taking small strides to keep up with the Death Eater. The mask felt cold against his face, and surprisingly enough, his body heat hadn't warmed it up yet….but then again, Voldemort could have put a spell on it…

He sighed in frustration, ignoring the shaky breaths coming from him. He needed to calm down. Relax. But he knew he couldn't. He was scared. Not something that happened often. But he _was _scared.

He let his eyes wander around the open area, the graveyard he was walking through, before his eyes finally settled on something much more scenic. The sky. He stared up at the stars, not caring if he lost his way, or tripped whilst he did so. It was nice to be able to see them. A warm feeling suddenly emerged in the pit of his stomach as he gazed at the star constellation Sirius. He smiled slightly, losing himself for a moment in the strange feeling called happiness he hadn't felt for so long. But almost as soon as it had came, it vanished, as he pushed away thoughts of his family and friends. He couldn't think of Sirius anymore. It would endanger everyone he cared for.

He didn't realise the Death Eater had stopped, and he walked into him, surprised at the sudden impact. The Death Eater spun round, eyes flaming.

"Watch it." spoke the gruff voice behind the mask, and Harry nodded, whilst rolling his eyes. It was the Death Eater's fault for stopping.

The Death Eater didn't move though. Instead, he motioned for Harry to walk through a secluded path, and Harry frowned as he looked down the dark area. He turned to the Death Eater.

"You want me to walk through there?"

The Death Eater nodded, watching him intently through the mask. Harry sighed and turned to the pathway, taking a hesitant step through some bushes to get to it. It was dark, surrounded by trees, and small. He couldn't even see where it was leading. He supposed it was somewhere that led to the middle of the forest.

He turned back to the Death Eater, and stared in amazement at the space in which the Death Eater had recently occupied.

_He had left…He hadn't heard him leave…_

He clutched his wand more tightly, his knuckles turning white, and turned to face the pathway.

_Fine…he would do what they wanted. Some stupid pathway wasn't going to scare him._

There was nowhere else to go…apart from back to the house. Harry certainly didn't want to go back there. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, and took a step towards it.

He was submerged in darkness as soon as he stepped into the shadows, and he started to walk down the path, peering around in every direction, fearing something that probably wasn't even there…

* * *

Remus turned to his friend, his face expressionless.

"I guess you did get me back…" he answered, averting his gaze to the floor, as Sirius hugged him.

Remus let a contented sigh escape him as his friend hugged him, and after a while, he hugged him back.

They sat like that for a few more minutes before Sirius slowly unwrapped his arms from Moony, now holding onto his friends shoulders, staring at him.

"Please…Moony…Try. Try and be friends again. I'm sorry. I really am…I had no idea about the things you went through…it never occurred to me that…"

He trailed off as Remus replied.

"…It never occurred to anyone." He sighed. "And…I'm sorry as well. It was hard being around you again. It felt…different. We're friends."

Sirius smiled happily, allowing the warm feeling he got from hearing his friends forgiveness to overcome him. It felt like the missing piece of the puzzle…but there was still a piece missing…._Harry_.

They hugged again, and Sirius pulled back again, now concern etched on his face as he looked at his friend.

"Moony….I…I wanted to confront you on this in the morning…but I couldn't…but I really need to say it….I need to know…I need to know how it…."

Remus raised his eyebrows at his stuttering friend, and Sirius slowly regained his speech methods as he looked at his friend again. He clutched hold of Remus's shoulders harder now, not wanting to let him go this time.

"Last night was the full moon."

Remus felt himself freeze, and his eyes widened as he understood what Sirius meant. He didn't notice Sirius's concerned face bearing down on his, and after a moment, he struggled from Sirius's grasp, trying to stand up. But Sirius held him down.

"Remus. Please."

Remus gave up trying to stand, and sighed.

"I told you. The experiment."

Sirius frowned at him.

"You didn't exactly go into detail about it."

"Yeh, well, veritaserum doesn't make you do that unless you specifically ask for it to be done."

Sirius flinched at Remus's words, but shook them off.

"If…if you don't want to tell me…it's all right…Lets get back to the castle. It's getting darker."

He knew what he had just said had been one of the biggest lies he had ever told. Of course he wanted to know. Of course it wasn't all right. Remus hadn't changed into a werewolf last night, and it had been the full moon. Something was going on. Something strange. He desperately wanted to help his friend. See what was going on. But he valued Moony's friendship. If curiosity got the better of him, it could rip the connection they shared, in half.

He shuddered at the thought. Losing Moony again. He couldn't do that. He pulled Remus up as he stood up, and together, they walked back to the castle, each sparing a glance behind at the tree beside the lake by which they had spent so much of their childhood by, that it seemed like they had lived there. Memories. Too many. Most happy. Some sad. All _painful _when including James and Lily.

* * *

Harry yawned, as he walked along the pathway. The trees covered the sky, and he couldn't see much. Just the occasional bush. Not that it mattered anyway. This pathway was destined to go nowhere.

He sighed and stuffed one hand in his robes, the other hanging out with his wand clutched tightly in its grasp. He carried on walking a few more steps until a ruffling sound came from overhead. Followed by a large, ground shaking stomp, that caused Harry to stumble to the side. He frowned, daring himself to move closer to the place where the sounds were coming from.

In one swift moment, a large thing appeared onto the clear pathway. The light from the moon gave Harry a slight view of its back, as it was turned away from him.

He froze as it turned, allowing Harry to see its front.

_A troll._

A troll? How the hell did a troll get to this forest?

He backed away slowly, not breathing, hoping it hadn't seen him. But he realised too late it had.

It sniffed the air cautiously, and its beady eyes scanned around the area. The eyes soon locked with his, and Harry could only stare as it gave a gigantic roar, and lunged forward.

_Talk about deja vu._

He rolled to the side just in time, dodging the club it swung round at him. The club he hadn't noticed at first. Then, he quickly shot a stupefy spell at it under his arm, not seeing through the darkness of it had hit it or not.

A small roar determined he hadn't, and in fact it was even angrier. Swearing, he picked himself up off the ground, and ran round it, flicking his wand in the direction of the club it held and shouting a spell at the same time.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club lifted from the ground, and the troll could only watch dumbly as Harry rolled his wrist lazily in its direction, causing the club to swing round and hit it round the head.

With a loud thump it fell to the ground, and Harry swallowed nervously, as he stepped closer to it, inspecting it. Checking if it was unconscious.

And sure enough, it was. He sighed mentally and physically in relief, now allowing the questions to enter his head.

_Where had the troll come from?? He didn't think there would have been trolls around here…Had it been sent? Where there more?_

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. This wasn't good. Not good at all. This troll had come out of nowhere. If there were more…well…

Anyway, where were the Death Eaters? Voldemort? Barty? None of them had showed up anywhere…maybe they had just decided to leave him here to die…

A thought made him frown.

_What if they had sent the troll? What if they were testing him…?_

He wasn't sure if that was right. Why would they be testing him? He almost laughed at the idea. No. That was a stupid idea. They had no reason to…

He switched his thoughts to something else, and as the troll begin to stir slightly, he held out his wand, directing it at the troll's chest this time. As it opened one bloodthirsty eye, Harry felt fear grab him, and he willed himself to speak the unspoken words on his lips. No-one was watching. He could do this. Feel no guilt.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The beam of green light hit the troll, and it fell back, its eyes hollow and empty. All life had vanished. Just like that.

Harry shuddered slightly as he looked at it, before turning away and heading down the pathway again, trying to look for any other signs of life. He needed to get out of this hell.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, everybody cheer for me, for I have great news! My Geography Essay has been completed! Whooo! 23 pages of frustration. But hey, at least its out of the way. Guess what? I've now been given spanish, science and history essays. My life is just full of suprises...lol.

Anyway, this chapter is a bit short, so I'm sorry. I checked half of it, basically skim reading it, because I know how impatient some people can get waiting, I myself being one of them...But here it is! Enjoy, review, etc. Next chapter is already in the making and I will update as soon as possible. (Won't be too long.)

x X x **gothlyssa** x X x


	14. Chapter 14

Voldemort laughed icily, as he and all the Death Eaters stood in a circle, watching a hovering form. On closer inspection, someone would have seen that this hovering form was in fact a cloud like substance, which, contained images, playing repeatedly, over and over again.

"It seems," said Voldemort, turning to look at his servants, "That Harry has quite the fighting ability at the moment. A troll is too easy for him. You saw the way he managed to levitate the club in a moment and knock the troll. A simple task. He can dodge well. Something more challenging is needed."

The Death Eaters nodded and bowed, and a few more disappeared, as Barty walked up to Voldemort from the side, turning to look at the image of Harry's concentrating expression as he lifted the club from the troll, his wand arm high in the air. Even though his mask blocked his face from everyone, just by looking into the boy's eyes you could see what he felt.

Barty couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked at him. Not many Harry's age could take on a troll. Voldemort wore the same expression. Slowly, Voldemort turned to face Barty.

"Good work Barty. He is slowly learning the killing curses. And using them. When you train him, show him the defence methods. Like you have done with others his age."

Barty nodded.

"Yes My Lord."

They both turned to look back at the image of Harry walking shakily down the pathway into the darkness.

* * *

Harry coughed, using his left hand to cover his mouth at the same time. He didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself at the moment. If there were more of those trolls lurking around they might be able to hear him.

He silently trudged through bushes, trying to keep to the dark pathway that was leading him to nowhere. He couldn't help but feel a shiver pass up his spine. This place gave him the creeps.

He prayed he would encounter nothing else on his never-ending road. A prayer he knew would probably not be answered.

A series of short squawks and a lot of rustling proved him to be right, and his eyes widened as something shadowed stepped out onto the pathway…but this was no troll…

A hippogriff stood, blocking his way, staring at him with curious eyes.

In a short moment, Harry rushed forward.

"Buckbeak?" He asked, hesitantly, not being able to see if it was the hippogriff he knew…he got a bit closer, and a fleeting sense told him this was not the hippogriff he knew. It was not Buckbeak.

He sighed, but didn't take his eyes off of it, knowing it could be the last mistake he would ever make.

* * *

Barty, Voldemort, and some of the Death Eaters stood around the hovering cloud, watching it. Finally, Voldemort faced all of them.

"It is a test of understanding and knowledge. I trust all of you to already know how to deal with a hippogriff…the right way."

Voldemort spoke the last part, eyes locked on a smaller form of the Death Eaters, with obvious sarcasm. The Death Eater's blue eyes shone furiously, but embarrassingly, he lowered them after a nudge from the taller Death Eater beside him.

Voldemort smirked and turned to look at Harry, who had just rushed up to the hippogriff.

"Buckbeak?" he queried to himself. No matter, he would find out later what Harry had talked about. He watched with interest as Harry slowly backed away, eyes firmly locked on the hippogriff.

_He knows what to do…_

Harry bowed, eyes not blinking, and after a while, the hippogriff bowed as well. Harry abruptly stood up, and looked around, eyes shining curiously, keeping the hippogriff in sight though.

Voldemort nodded his head, and heard Barty sigh slightly with relief beside him.

"Magical creatures are too easy for him. He has shown us that. Something more…cunning is needed. Sooner or later the boy will realise he is being tested. The animals may have appeared mere coincidences to him, but the next test shall not."

Voldemort glared at the Death Eaters for a moment, causing some of them to nod and some of them to bow.

Barty took a hesitant step neared to him, and whispered into his ear.

"The boy has had trouble with dementors in the past."

Voldemort raised his thin eyebrows at this and appeared to be in deep thought before replying.

"They shall be included near the final test."

Barty nodded and stood back, eyes instantly glued to the image of a very tired looking Harry.

* * *

Harry knew it was stupid of himself to think this hippogriff had been Buckbeak. He had grown too attached to the animal in the past, and had instantly supposed the hippogriff had been the one he knew so well…

He sighed and glanced at it. The hippogriff itself had darker feathers then Buckbeak and its eyes did not seem quite as friendly. He should have noticed straight away.

Silently, he moved around it, leaving it to walk off in the opposite direction.

Admittedly, he felt suspicious about the prospect of a troll and a hippogriff. In the same forest. Along the same path. The path that just so happened to be the one he was following. The path he had been allocated to, by the Death Eaters.

Yes, he knew for certain something was going on. His gut told him that it was some kind of test, but he felt unsure.

_Did Death Eaters and Voldemort test people to join them? Or were they just testing his limit? Seeing how far he could go before…well…before he got harmed._

He shuddered and hoped that the latter option was not the case. He didn't think his 'limit' would survive for much longer if they kept this up.

He peered upwards, hoping for a glimpse of the sky. Unfortunately, he was, yet again, faced with dark branches and leaves, all belonging to the surrounding trees and bushes. He sighed and looked down at the ground again, determined to follow the path no matter what. Getting lost would seem a little…idiotic.

He could always be counted as an idiot he supposed…after all, many considered him as a lunatic already. Claiming that Voldemort still existed, still lived. The Daily Prophet had made sure his truthful ranting had been shown as what was commonly known as a 'nutter case.'

He knew there were some out there who believed him. Some who stood by him and helped him. But it was all of the rest….all of the rest who were just sitting by and letting Voldemort claim his power again. They were the ones who needed help. Not him.

He clenched his fists, taking longer strides now.

What would people think? What would they think after all that time he had spent trying to convince them Voldemort lived, he only ended up joining him?

People couldn't possibly understand. What it felt like. What he was going through. He would have rather died than joined Voldemort. He knew that much…But when it came to his friends and family's lives….well….that was a different story. He would gladly give his life to save theirs. And this was basically what he was doing. Giving his life…his life to the service of Voldemort.

He shook the horrible thoughts from his head. He knew what he had to do. He knew how he had to do it. It all fitted in. Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. All he needed to do was go through with it, and they would all be safe. He just had to forget about them. Forget about his memories. His past.

Inwardly, he knew he was scared. More scared then he had ever been before in his life. And that had to be something, hadn't it? Ron had always used to go on about how brave he was, and had always made comments about the things he had done. The people he had helped. But then again, Ron had done some pretty amazing things as well. So had Hermione. And it all came down to Harry. He had been the one to endanger them in the first place….He sometimes wondered why Mrs Weasley still let Ron go within a foot near him.

He blinked his emotions away. His strides were becoming shorter, and in one swift moment, he brought his hand to his head, emitting a small gasp as a painful throb entered his head.

_His scar._

Voldemort felt happy. Was that good? Probably not. Harry bit his lip and carried on walking, then looked up as the area he was walking in became darker.

A large bush, almost like a wall, blocked his path. Harry stared, and looked down. His path went straight ahead. Into the bush. That didn't make sense.

He frowned and pointed his wand at the massive shrub, shouting a few igniting spells. Nothing happened. No reaction.

He pocketed his wand and held out his hand, eyes widening as it went straight through the bush. Glancing around, he turned back to it, and stepped through it, feeling a chilling sensation as he made it to the other side.

_What the…_

He froze as he gathered where he was. A maze.

_No, no, no, no…_

His eyes were dark and fearful, and he tried to step back, only to find the bush had solidified and he was now trapped inside. He slowly turned to his left and right, then closed his eyes and leant against the bush.

_Please no._

He finally opened them again, almost drowning in his emotions, before swallowing them down and taking a few steps to the right.

From what he could see, the maze was empty. He sighed, partly in relief, and partly in frustration, before walking down the smoky pathway that he supposed was the way he was meant to go.

* * *

A man in what appeared to be an expensive suit and robes entered the dark room, carrying a small briefcase with him.

He nodded at a few men as he passed, not really caring for their welfare, but determined to appear well-natured to all.

He headed for a small door at the back, opening it and walking down a murky hallway, before taking the third door to the left and walking in, shutting it behind him.

He then turned, to face a hooded figure.

"I trust you recorded the findings."

The cloaked person nodded and pushed forward a small notebook along the table, waiting patiently as the expensive clothed man flicked through a few pages and nodded. He then looked up.

"Good."

He pulled open his briefcase, unlatching the little locks and taking out a syringe and a vial of silver looking liquid. He smiled coldly at the hooded figure, holding the syringe in one hand.

"Arm out."

The figure obeyed, and the man inserted the syringe deep into the skin, forcing all of the liquid to leave, before taking it out and wiping it with a small cloth.

"I trust the findings were satisfactory?"

The figure refused to answer the man, only averting their hooded gaze to the floor, giving off a feeling of resentment. The man in the suit smiled eerily, and chuckled slightly in spite of himself.

"Now, now, Mr Lupin. Why won't you answer me?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, okay. First things first...I havent checked this chapter yet for mistakes, errors, etc. I hope its all right, but I trust you all to get the gist of whats going on. After all, you're all pretty brilliant readers.

I think the hippogriff idea was a bit cheesy, I gotta admit. But the maze, I _am_ excited about writing. You might think its a bit of a copy from the movie, but I've used it in that way. It all links in basically... Notice that Harry was upset? Then you may get whats going to be in store for him in the next chapter or two...

My friend inspired me with ideas, so its a big clap to her from me, as I was stuck. Too many things to write, so little time as they say...

Anyway, good news as well...

I ACTUALLY HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! HOW AMAZING IS THAT??? You know what!?! Its all thanks to you guys. Without you, I'd be lost, so its a big thanks from me. I'd give you all chocolate or something if I could... : )

Oh! I've seen the new Bond movie. Pretty good, I like the music personally...and the guns and cars...But that could be just me. I advise you guys to see it if you like violence.

Anyone seen the new Harry Potter movie trailer yet? You see it if you watch Happy Feet, but if you look up 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Movie Trailer' on youtube you can find it as the fourth one down, stating its not fanmade but from Warner Bros. It looks good. Harry's new haircut looks a little strange though...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and reading my rambling notes. As always, I aim to update soon, and I welcome all new readers with welcome arms...lol. Please, press the review button and let me know your opinions...

See ya next chapter!

x X x **gothlyssa **x X x


	15. Chapter 15

Harry glanced around, fear gnawing the deep pit of his stomach, warning him to turn around, to flee and not return. But, ignoring these protests, he carried on walking, swallowing nervously and shaking any nerve-wracking thoughts from his head, determined to find his way again.

The path had long gone by then. He had lost it through all the misty swirling fog that drifted through each pathway, hiding any exits from view. Not for the first time, Harry regretted his poor vision, still thankful that his glasses were still intact.

Reaching up to them, he realized the mask was still on his face, and felt deeply troubled by the fact that he had gotten used to the silver moulding on his face so quickly.

He fumbled with it, pulling at the edges, trying to take it off. His eyes widened as he realized that it refused to budge, and he frantically scraped at it, using all of his strength to wrench it off his face.

His muscles started to ache after a moment, and he sighed, letting his arms fall back to his sides.

_Voldemort. Damn him._

He knew it could have only been him to stick this mask to his face. And, unfortunately, Harry knew no counter-spell. For once, he wished he had studied a little more harder and taken Hermione's advice. And that was _really_ saying something.

He shivered as a small gust of wind made itself apparent, and pulled his cloak tighter around himself, looking to his left, then to his right as he had done so earlier.

_Nothing._

He couldn't see anything. Only pathways leading in different directions. All of them towered over by the dark bushes, sealing Harry in.

He knew this wasn't right. It wasn't just everyday you stumbled onto a maze. The only maze he had ever been in before was…

"No." he muttered to himself forcefully, closing his eyes.

He wouldn't let himself think about it. He couldn't. Biting his lip, he took a right turning, only to find a dead end yet again. Shaking his head, more in irritation than anything else, he backed away and walked off towards another turning, praying it was the right one.

_He wanted to get out of here. Now._

His grasp on his wand grew tighter as something moved out of the corner of his eyes, and he spun round, wand out, eyes feverishly darting around in search for whatever it was he had seen.

But yet nothing. Frowning in confusion, he cursed himself for being too paranoid, and began walking again, feeling slightly bored, but still on his guard.

A small amount of rustling came from behind him, and he stopped, snapping his head round, wand arm out before anything else. All that he could see was bushes. And mist.

Knowing that he had in fact seen something move, he cautiously moved forward, trying to wave away the fog so he could get a better view of whatever it was he was searching for. Nothing confirmed his beliefs, and he dropped his arm to his side, feeling slightly disappointed.

With a small nervous chuckle at himself, he wandered off again, trying to decipher which pathway he had already been through, and which bush he recognized, thoroughly confused at himself.

A few footsteps fell behind him and he froze, slowly turning to meet the gaze of whatever it was behind him.

A frustrated growl left his lips as he found himself face to face with nothing. Again. Mentally shaking, he looked around.

_He had heard something. He had. Something was there. Out there…_

Feeling more aware of his surroundings then before, he walked back until his back hit a bush, and closed his eyes, blocking out everything so he could think more clearly.

_Was something following him? Was he being tailed? Surely those were footsteps he had just heard…_

A quiet chuckle broke his thoughts, and his head sprung round to see a bush growing over the way he had just come. But he had just heard someone laugh…

As darkness slowly covered his face because of the looming bushes, he sank to the ground, head in hands, clutching his hair.

_This maze was slowly driving him crazy…_

* * *

Sirius's eyes fluttered open, squinting through the small beams of light travelling through the gaps in the curtain.

He yawned, stretching slightly, then regained his earlier position, and rolled to his side, only to realize that his bed had ended a few centimetres before that and ended up falling onto the floor.

Swearing, he kicked at the tangled bed sheets wrapped round him, and rubbed his shoulder, feeling a dull throb make itself apparent. Groaning at his stupidity, but inwardly laughing, he stood up, eyes slowly scanning the area.

His eyes locked on the familiar form of his friend, and, hopping over to the nearby bed, he peered down at Remus, who appeared to be in a deep sleep.

Satisfied he hadn't woken him, he walked back to his bed, pulling on a shirt and some scruffy jeans, yawning again.

"If you really think that massive racket you just caused now didn't wake me up, you are severely mistaken."

Sirius reeled around, only to lock eyes with Remus, who was now sitting up in his bed, smiling in amusement.

"Re-Remus! Oh! I didn't realise-I mean…well, I thought…. HEY! What do you mean that _racket_?"

He feigned annoyance and hurt, pouting in such a way that made Remus laugh.

"Sirius, you fell out of bed. Considering that you are a _fully-grown_ man, I would have thought it would have been _beyond_ you…but yet again, you prove me wrong. You'll be lucky if you didn't wake the whole castle."

He chuckled at a frustrated Sirius.

"Joke." He added, grinning mischievously.

Sirius's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"You? Joking? The world is doomed!"

Remus answered by throwing a pillow at him, and in one swift moment, the two friends were engaged in a pillow fight, repeatedly hitting each other and laughing, all whilst rolling round the room.

Feathers soon flew in every direction, and, a very pleased looking Sirius stood over a worn out looking Remus, who was now laying on the floor, surrounded by bits of fluff.

"I surrender." Laughed Remus, waving a white pillow around his head, before tilting it back onto the floor, in fits.

Sirius, taking this for a very good answer, dropped his pillow and joined his friend on the floor, laying down beside him, chuckling audibly as well.

He turned to look at Remus, only to notice something on his arm. Raising his eyebrows, he moved slightly closer, only to find what looked like a small pinprick on his friend, a few drops of dried blood standing out on the pale skin.

"Remus." He said, trying to speak louder then his friend's laughter, "Have you had an injection recently?"

Remus's smile faltered slightly, and he sat up.

"Why'd you ask?" he said.

Sirius motioned towards his arm. Remus looked down, and dropped his gaze.

"Oh…yeh. Flu jab. Can't be too careful when around muggles."

Sirius nodded, still not convinced entirely. The way Remus had changed so suddenly had been a bit suspicious, but then again, he hardly knew anything of muggles. Remus might have had the 'flu' jab.

Deciding to research it later, he began to change the subject, hoping that some of the happiness from the pillow fight would return to Remus. Before he opened his mouth, Remus started to talk.

"Dumbledore hasn't found anything on Harry yet, has he?"

Remus's serious tone broke Sirius from his plans and thoughts, his happiness plummeting to the bottom of his stomach as his worries of Harry began to invade his head again.

"No…" he said slowly, feeling the despair well up in him, "He…he hasn't."

Remus nodded understandingly, and continued to stare into space before talking again.

"I can't help but think…if James were here…would we be able to find him…? That maybe…we should have looked out for Harry a little more. Maybe it would have stopped him from…"

He trailed off and Sirius, in a moment, knew that all the things that had been on his mind had also been on Remus's. Sighing, he moved closer to Remus, not sure how to comfort him, knowing that he needed to be reassured as well.

"Remus, Harry can look after himself. I bet he is absolutely fine right now, as we speak. We will find him. We can't give up hope, because when we do that, that's the moment we failed him."

He smiled, knowing he had roughly repeated Remus's words to back to him in the shrieking shack, and Remus, smiled slightly as well, knowing Sirius had a point. The point he had originally made though…

"You know Remus…" carried on Sirius, "You really should listen to your own advice."

His friend rolled his eyes, and stood, making his way to the bathroom, turning just before he reached the door.

"Meet you in the hall."

He quickly shut the door behind him, leaving a content Sirius behind, only to quickly clear away the feathers.

* * *

Harry drew in a shuddering breath, and tried to calm himself. He was over-reacting. It was just a maze. There wasn't anything there.

Sighing and trying to regain his strength from earlier, he picked himself up off the floor.

"Lumos."

With a small flash, his wand's light flickered on and he pointed it in front of him, using it as a guide as he walked on.

He kept his gaze straight ahead, not daring to look anywhere else, only to follow different pathways until he finally got somewhere….

_But what if he didn't get anywhere? What if he never got out?_

He grasped his wand tighter, refusing to accept these thoughts without a fight. Of course he'd get out of here. He'd find a way…He knew he would…

His determination slipped slightly, but he squinted his eyes in concentration, not letting these dismal emotions weigh him down.

Some kind of scraping sound formed ahead of him, and he bit his lip, raising his wand higher to get a better view.

And from behind a bush, through the darkness, a figure started to emerge, walking carefully towards Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and he slowly backed away, swallowing nervously. As the figure grew closer, Harry almost dropped his wand.

For there, stood right in front of him, was Cedric Diggory, face pale and eyes shadowed, looking straight at him.

Harry gasped and fell to the ground, edging away as fast as he could, only looking away for one second.

When he hesitantly looked back, no-one was there.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, heres the next chapter...Hoping you like it, and I have to say that I did _try _and update yesterday, but this site wouldnt let me for some reason. ...sighs But here you are! It finally came.

Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them, its giving me loads of nice ideas for what else I could do with the story, so please, dont stop them. Gives me something to look forward to. :)

Anyway, sorry if its slightly shorter than usual. I've (and still am) been piled up with homework. Urgh.

Next chapter should be soon. I'm going away for the weekend and have to write a story for English, so expect it in about 3-8 days. The usual. And please...hit the review button! lol.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry drew in a shuddering breath and counted to ten, closing his eyes whilst he did so. A figment of his imagination. That's all it had been….right?

He looked again, fearful of what he might see, but no longer did Cedric stand in front of him, shadowed eyes staring deep into his. He sighed partly in relief, partly in fear. His whole body was still shaking. Cursing himself, and cursing his stupid thoughts, he reached for his wand, drawing it close to his chest, and carefully stood, still warily glancing in a few directions.

_Had it been a trick? Or was he really just imagining things?_

He wracked his brains for any information from books he had read, about magical creatures and what they could do….

_A boggart?_

No. Definitely not. It had been….too real. Maybe it was just…a memory. He chuckled in spite of himself, a bitter laugh, too cold to be classed as humour, then stopped, regretting it.

He began to walk again, heading off in a new direction. His hair was ruffled slightly from earlier, and he shakily ruffled it again, in more of a habit then anything else. Again, there was nothing but bushes ahead. He turned corners, changed routes, but still, there was nothing. And he was beginning to grow seriously frustrated.

"How the hell do I get out of here…?" he muttered under his breath, eyes scanning the dark pathways.

_"You follow the shadows."_

Harry whipped around, wand out in front of him in a moment, feverishly looking around for the source of the voice. There was nothing. He quietly lowered his wand arm, eyes burning.

_The shadows? What the…_

He felt slightly nervous now. Seeing dead people. Hearing voices. This couldn't be good for him. The corner's of his mouth tilted upwards slightly, approving of his secret joke, glad to have maintained some sense of humour. But that happiness was quickly replaced by fear as he glanced to his side, sensing a movement. He was getting sick of this.

"Show yourself!" he yelled, irritated. Something behind the bushes stopped moving, as did the small noises. He frowned in confusion, and stepped closer. The air around him seemed to grow colder…

_That felt familiar._

He mused over this for a second, before silently holding out his wand again.

"Lumos."

* * *

Barty clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to calm himself. Harry was doing fine. He would get through it…. 

But he had seen the look on Harry's face earlier. It hadn't been a good one. He tried to kid himself that the fear had been just a false emotion…but suppose it hadn't…? Then what?

He felt like torturing one of the Death Eaters standing near him. The certain one to his left kept moving about, and Barty was starting to feel uncomfortable himself. And he _never _felt uncomfortable.

He sighed and twirled his wand in his left hand, earning a nervous look from the person beside him. He smirked and tucked it beneath his robes again, sensing the Death Eater relax. The idiot.

"Barty."

He turned to see the Dark Lord motioning him over. Glad for a reason to leave the group of fools, he quickly headed over, his feet practically skimming the ground as he did so. When he finally reached Voldemort, he bowed, and then stood straight again, only to be given a respectful nod from the Dark Lord. Inside he grinned, because He was in a good mood….or so it appeared…

Knowing the Dark Lord could easily fool anyone, Barty refused to let himself relax, still feeling the slight tingle of pressure and expectation crackling in the air between them. The Dark Lord acknowledged this, and began to speak, his cold voice cutting through the silence like knives, his tone calculating.

"It has come to my attention recently that The Creature is not working to its full potential."

Barty frowned, and looked towards the mid-air screen, watching as Harry's nervous yet agitated face directed towards a few bushes.

"…My Lord, forgive me for saying, but anymore of…that…may permanently affect Harry.**"**

Voldemort laughed icily, glimmering eyes not leaving Barty's face for a second. Barty returned the look.

"The transeo must heighten. I _expect_ it to."

Barty shuddered at the name, and nodded slightly, disgusted with himself. He bowed for a moment and walked off, brown eyes slightly worried, before apparating away.

Voldemort watched him go, his face expressionless, before pulling out a small book from under his cloak, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as a familiar presence made itself apparent. Turning, he watched as a snake slid towards him, eyeing him with a certain respect.

Nagini looked up towards him, almost a smile on her snake features as well.

"I have a job for you, my friend."

Voldemort spoke quickly, and Nagini nodded, understanding almost at once what she had to do.

_"Tredecim."_

Voldemort spoke in parseltongue, hoping to avoid his servants overhearing. But this did not stop Nagini drawing back slightly, her expression surprised.

_"You are sure?"_

"_I am always sure."_

Nagini laughed and moved away, leaving Voldemort with his thoughts. Potter _would _be challenged.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he sat down in the Great Hall, causing a few witches to look round at him. He glanced over at them, with little interest, only a spark of curiosity in his eyes, before turning to Dumbledore, who was now sat beside him. 

"No." he said, rather bluntly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly in surprise and suspicion.

"Why not, Sirius?"

"Because…she might get hurt."

Dumbledore sighed, and also glanced over at the few witches sitting in a small group on the Ravenclaw table.

"Sirius, Sarah has been trained as an auror. She has learnt many tracking abilities, many spells and rare curses, and more importantly, can look after herself. Do not deny her the privilege of what she wants to do."

Sirius frowned, his expression darkening.

"We hardly know anything about her. She could be working for Voldemort for all we know. She already has a brother who is a Death Eater….surely that is enough to prove that-"

Dumbledore held up his hand, speaking calmly.

"Yes, Sirius. She does have a brother who is already a Death Eater. This is why she is perfect for it. The connections and links she has with the Death Eaters can lead to Voldemort…which you also know will lead to…"

"Look, Albus. I'm not being rude. I just don't want her getting involved. Besides, we don't even know if Voldemort has Harry."

Those words made Sirius feel like his tongue was on fire, not wanting to admit that Voldemort may possibly have Harry in his clutches. It wasn't possible. Not an option. Feeling a presence near him, he turned only to find a curious looking Remus looking down at him.

"Voldemort has Harry?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"No! He doesn't."

Remus sat down, confusion evident on his face.

"But I thought you just said that-"

"No, Remus. I didn't.

"Oh."

Sirius sat, fuming for no apparent reason, whilst Dumbledore nodded politely to Remus. Remus returned the gesture, and looked at Sirius, before turning back to the headmaster.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it that you were talking about?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly and adjusted his spectacles, contemplating Remus for a moment.

"Of course I don't mind. And yes, I will inform you."

Remus relaxed a little as Dumbledore began to talk.

"An auror, Sarah has agreed to help in the search for Harry." Dumbledore motioned with his hand towards the group of witches, particularly looking at a brunette woman, examining her wand. "Although we do not know for sure Voldemort has Harry, it is still-"

"Unlikely. Impossible." Interrupted Sirius.

"-a possibility." Carried on Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows at Sirius, who continued to stare at the table, arms crossed in clear defiance.

"Sarah has a brother who is a Death Eater. Unfortunately, she has not been in contact with him for a long time, but if this connection was to be established again, it may be possible that Sarah can find the location of Voldemort and discover if he has Harry."

Dumbledore paused for a moment, clearly in deep thought, and Remus took his chance to speak.

"Surely this is dangerous for her."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Sirius, nodding in agreement. "If we agree with this, it's like signing her death certificate. And if Voldemort doesn't even have Harry, there would be no point to it all, and she would have gone through all of that for nothing."

Dumbledore shifted slightly in his seat, and watched both of the men talk, before replying.

"Sirius. Remus. Just because you both cannot take this mission on yourselves, it does not mean someone else can't as well. The important thing is finding out Harry's whereabouts. Do not hold other people back, just because you think it upon yourselves to find your godson."

A stunned silence followed, Sirius and Remus both frozen in thought, before Sirius began to speak again.

"You….you think that we're being selfish?" he choked, holding back his anger.

Dumbledore merely looked back at him, causing Sirius to falter and avert his gaze.

"I understand that the both of you wish to find Harry. I understand you both want to be there for him. I also understand that you love him immensely. But these are not enough reasons to stop believing that others cannot do as well as you might be able to."

Remus sighed and leant back, his face darker, and Sirius seemed to do the same, his eyes shadowing over slightly. They both looked up as a figure came closer.

"Albus?"

The witch, Sarah, looked down at the headmaster, who looked up at her, smiling.

"Yes, Sarah. You may take on the mission if you so wish. I have discussed with the godfathers. They are all right with it."

Sirius and Remus both sharply looked up, eyes shining defiantly at Dumbledore's twinkling orbs, who looked back at them, his face calm. Sarah, nodded at them before walking away, back to the group, who instantly bundled around her, chattering excitedly about something.

Dumbledore turned to Sirius and Remus.

"It has to be done."

* * *

Harry took a hesitant step backwards as something emerged from the bushes, and froze, his eyes widening as a few pieces of grass near him, turned to ice. 

_Ice…?_

The familiar sensation of being drained made him swallow nervously, and he wildly looked around, as the maze seemed to become darker, blackness slowly engulfing him.

_Not good…_

A few figures glided through the darkness from either side of the maze, and he raised his eyebrows, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing.

A scream erupted in his mind, and he clutched his head in pain, backing away.

_He had never been a great fan of dementors._

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, first things first, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been extremely busy, and my laptop internet connection crashed a few days ago, making it impossible for me to write anything or update. I literally wrote most of this chapter today, so Im also sorry if there are errors and stuff. I might rewrite if its really bad. 

But anyway, this chapter isnt exactly great, because the main plot is a few chapters away, and I've had to stall for a while. I've added a new character though, which should be fun to write later on, and hopefully the next chapter shouldnt be far away. I've started to write it already. Again, Im sorry for the wait. I will try and update faster, but please, feel free to review and stuff. I'll update as soon as I can.

x X x **gothlyssa** x X x


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:** Okay, you all have my deepest apologies. I am soooo sorry for not updating in such a long time, I can't really begin to express how sorry, so I'll just tell you whats happened from my last update till now. First off, you all know I went on holiday, and just in case you're wondering, it was great thanks. A lot of travelling and that kind of stuff, but I survived. Oh! And second of all, I got a new laptop. : ) Which meant I had to wait for internet connection plus I had to find the time to transfer my files from the old one onto here...which wasn't easy, I tell you, lol. Third off, I've had a lot of family issues for the past few weeks ever since I returned from Austria, mostly to do with divorce and stuff. (Don't worry, its not my parents.) But theres been a lot off pressure and stuff, and I've been supporting people. sighs But thats life I guess. But I've tried, believe me, to get this up and running again. I never expected it to last this long until an update, but because it has I'm just hoping you all remember this story. grins Just as a reminder, I have SATS, options and a GCSE this year, so updates won't be quite so regular, but still around the usual times hopefully. I'll be doing updates at weekends most of the time, which might mean longer chapters as well, so y'all might get lucky, lmao. pulls back curtain I now present, the next chapter in the story. See? I promised I wouldn't leave it:P Enjoy and forget any grammatical errors. : )

* * *

Mentally counting them, Harry worked out there to be at least thirteen dementors, noticing this with dry irony as his wand arm shook slightly. _Thirteen?_ How in the name of Merlin was he meant to get out of this one? A dull throb in his head was what was now left of his mother's screaming, and as he backed away he nearly tripped over an unforeseen root beneath him.

The dementors glided around most of the exits or routes he could possibly take, and he cursed them all under his breath, the chill air making his words form small clouds as he did so. Deciding to take a risk, he pointed his wand at one of the closer dementors that was already swooping towards him and in a loud voice bellowed out the spell he hoped would work.

"Expecto Patronum!"

His words, clear, cut through the eerie silence of fear that was almost engulfing him, making his wand shoot out a strand of silvery light, the brightness of it beginning to grow as it expanded into a shield-like structure around him. Harry concentrated on everything happy he could think of, refusing to let himself be beaten by just one dementor already. Which was an understatement as almost five other ones began to glide towards him. Eyes widening as the tattered, dark cloaks began to invade his vision, his wand arm faltered slightly for a moment. This was what the dementors seemed to need.

Almost at once the spell broke, much to Harry's surprise, and he lifted his wand again, only to manage to stutter the first half of the spell out as they surrounded him closely, still not touching him. But it still felt horrible. A suffocating intoxication made itself apparent to Harry as his worst past memories felt like they were being relived. The dementors relished in this fact, and Harry's eyes were now full of tears as his parent's and Cedric's deaths were fresh in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to try and bring back his past determination.

_Cedric's lifeless eyes bore into his, the boy's pale face a reminder of what he had done. What Harry had done…_

"…no…." murmured Harry, frowning and shaking his head as more cloaks seemed to gather round him.

_His mother's scream as she had protected him from death. The sound of her body falling on the floor, the gleam in her eyes now distinguished forever…_

"I said NO!" yelled Harry, wary of what he knew these creatures were trying to do to him. He wildly shook his head, feeling slightly courageous as he stood fully upright, his eyes ablaze. Lifting his wand, he summed up all thoughts of his friends and family, and yelled the spell once more, this time aiming for all of the dementors.

"EXPECTO…PATRONUM!"

This time he got what he wanted. The shield he had owned last time was now morphing into a proud looking stag, the white gleam of it fending off the creatures, forcing them to move backwards and away from Harry. Feeling slight hope as he looked upon the magnificent animal, Harry smiled slightly at it, as it ran around the area a few more times, the dementors cowering from its light.

Knowing that he was wasting time, Harry wrenched his gaze from it and into the darkness of the nearest exit to the right. Swallowing the urge to stay with his patronus, he willed his legs to run that way, jumping over rocks and roots in his way. His hair now messy from that debate flew in every direction, and he kept his wand arm out carefully as he ran. The dementors could come back. And who knew what else was in here.

_He hoped he'd chosen the right route._

After leaving the slightly commotion, and running non-stop for a few minutes, he glanced back, and on seeing nothing, skidded to a stop from his running to take a deep breath. Leaning on another bush, he caught his breath back and for once, was glad for the mask. It was making sure his glasses weren't falling off. At least he had found a use for it.

The darkness in this area of the maze was exceptionally black, and Harry, after a moment or two, swore quietly to himself for being afraid, and uttered 'lumos' to illuminate the pathway. The light travelled quickly around, and he checked each way, hearing no movement and feeling better than before.

_No dead people. No dementors. Good. This was good._

He lowered his wand and raised his eyebrows as he was yet again faced with the decision of choosing another path. Hopefully a path that wouldn't lead him to certain death or destruction. Glancing to the right again, the pathway seemed to be more significantly clear than the left one, and Harry stumbled forward to walk down it.

As his footstep's down it echoed through the silence, he let his thoughts wander for a while. The dementors hadn't tried to take his soul. He knew he should have been pleased…but he wasn't. Only suspicious. They had _had_ him. He had been defenceless for a moment, swamped in his darker memories. They could have easily given him the dementor's kiss, but hadn't taken the chance to. He pondered this for a moment, shoulder's drooping as he realized only one person that could have warded them off.

_Voldemort. _

He shuddered, and carried on walking. If this, _all_ of this, was a test, then Harry was sure he was either doing badly, or going mental. Cedric…kept appearing. His mother's scream wouldn't leave his thoughts undisturbed. And on top of that he kept on hearing-

Something rustled again, ahead of him this time. Harry instinctively reached for his wand again, and held it out cautiously.

"Right, I don't know who the hell you are, but either leave me alone or come out here and fight."

His voice sounded more confident than how he felt on the inside, and he warily took a step back from the noises, eyes squinting through the darkness. His wand still lit some of the way, but not all of it, leaving dark patches here and there all around him. This was….what? The third time he had been irritated with this. But the last time it had happened…

He shivered, blanking his apprehensible thoughts. Cedric.was.dead. The person he had seen before…had….been a figment of his imagination. That was it. Of course, just his imagination. Something was tugging at the corner of his mind, but he didn't know what it was, and he clenched his fists tightly in frustration, still tense and cautious of what might be ahead.

In a short moment, he jumped forward wilfully, waving his wand out. The rustling was from a nearby bush…and after a moment or two; a mouse scampered out from underneath it, it's tiny eyes cowering from Harry's light. Harry froze and stared at it for a moment as it ran away, before the corner's of his mouth tilted upwards in amusement. Inwardly laughing at his stupidity, he assured himself that he was all right and was being too jumpy, and shakily lowered his wand. As he did so, the shadows seemed to darken slightly, and with a gust of cold air, the light on his wand flickered and died.

"_Boo_." A voice whispered behind him, it's breath tickling his neck in the pitch black darkness.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore couldn't say that he was particularly happy about Sarah going 'undercover' but he knew deep down that it was one of the only possible solutions at that moment in time to widen the search for Harry. It had been too long, and he knew that there should have been more than just once clue as to where Harry was now. Sighing, he stroked his beard for a moment, his thoughts lingering on the argument Remus and Sirius had brought up about the whole idea. Of course, Dumbledore had thought of everything that they had thought of. He had worried about everything that they had worried about. But he knew that in the end, this was one of their last remaining hopes, and it would work as long as there was protection available for Sarah.

He scratched his head for a moment, before realizing that the door of his office was opening. Glancing up with mild interest, he watched carefully as Remus made his way forward to his desk, dressed quite differently from his usual wear. The man wore a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and smiled sheepishly at Dumbledore as he watched the headmaster look at his clothes. Motioning to them, he spoke.

"Sirius finally managed to force me to dress a bit more…casual. I'm sorry if it offends you."

Albus chuckled.

"Not at all, my friend, not at all." He said, eyes twinkling. "And what may I help you with?"

Remus tilted his head and averted his gaze for a moment, gathering thoughts, before looking up again.

"Look, Albus, I know it may be rude of me to ask, but I would like to know who Sarah's brother is."

Remus crossed his arms with determination, watching as the headmaster sat back in his chair, gaze still on Remus.

"And why do you want to know this, Remus?"

"Because," Remus spoke slowly, speeding up as he went on, "Sarah's brother could be anyone of the Death Eaters. And surely you know as well as I do that there are different ranges of them. There are the brutal killing types and then there are the terrified, weak ones. We don't know how safe she's going to be there, especially if its with a brother who absolutely loathes her."

Dumbledore watched and nodded as Remus spoke, respecting the man's inquiries into the identity of the brother. Pushing his spectacles further up, he relaxed and spoke back to Remus.

"I can assure you Remus that me and many others have concluded that Sarah will be in a safe environment. But I am sure she would appreciated your interest into her protection, but things are perfectly fine." He said.

"Things can't stay perfectly fine and under control, Albus, especially if this brother breaks the bonds between himself and his sister. What if he speaks to Voldemort? Surely Voldemort isn't likely to trust someone who has just joined them out of nowhere."

"We have supplied Sarah with a history different to her real one. We also have protective spells and tracking spells on her…she will be-"

"Something can happen! Anything can happen! James and Lily died because of that man, and they were thought to be safe and protected! How can we be so sure Sarah is going to be fine? We can't!" Remus ranted, frowning.

"James and Lily died quite a while ago…" said Albus gently, trying to calm the man, "Spells have changed since then. Aurors have undertaken new methods of training. The ministry have become more responsible."

Remus raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Fudge is not responsible. He doesn't even want to search for Harry! We're basically on our own looking for him. How can we be sure to find him with no support from the rest of the wizarding world?"

"The ministry," started Dumbledore, face grave, "is being controlled by Fudge, a man devoid of any mental talent or intellectual thoughts. We can't blame him for not believing us, he never _has_ trusted us. Although I am probably the reason, it seems he has dragged Harry into this as well. If he doesn't want to search for him, it is his choice, although I shall continue to argue with him until something happens."

Remus chuckled coldly, before turning to Dumbledore with an accusing look.

"Albus," he started. "Please. Tell me who the brother is. It'll put my mind at ease."

"I'm sorry Remus. It is a confidential matter between myself and Sarah and-"

Remus took a step forward, frowning angrily.

"Please Albus. You know I don't trust any of this, and neither does Sirius. This is meant to be a search for Harry, and we want to be informed of everything. We deserve to be informed of everything! For Merlin's sake, I'm prepared to go out there and fight Voldemort one-handed, just to see whether or not he has Harry. Being kept in the dark about this is only making it more suspicious to me and Sirius."

He stopped and his shoulder's drooped slightly with anticipation , as he swallowed all emotion that had almost threatened to rise within him in his small speech. Saying that he missed Harry was an understatement. He needed to see Harry, and wanted to now. Feeling angry that he couldn't see Harry only made him more emotionally driven to get out there and find him. He knew Sirius felt exactly the same way, and had left Sirius in the Gryffindor common room to go and see Dumbledore only a moment ago.

Looking back at the wizened man, he watched as the great wizard sighed deeply and turned to look into the fire crackling in his fireplace, before turning back to Remus, his spectacles gleaming as the dancing flames reflected in the lenses.

"It's important to know that the brother who I mention was not always the way he is now. And that your opinion will not affect Sarah from going."

"Yes, yes…" said Remus, nodding.

"Very well. Then I will tell you, but you will only tell Sirius if you wish to spread this. No-one else."

"I understand, Albus."

"Good. Then I shall inform you that her brother is in fact, Barty Crouch Junior."

* * *

The breath on his neck lingered as the cold voice made itself apparent in the still dark maze, causing Harry to freeze for a moment. He tried to make himself move, but his limbs felt stuck in that position, and he listened with attentive ears as a figure from behind him walked forward. Harry guessed it was now stood in front of him.

"Who….who are you?" he asked cautiously, the happy feeling from earlier now rapidly dissolving.

The coldness around him seemed to strengthen, and the tension in the air tripled as Harry's drew a shuddering breath, his throat almost constricting on the inside. Then, without warning, a memory hit him hard and he stumbled onto the ground.

_Cedric's body falling with a thump on the ground beside him. Harry watched in fear and disbelief as the life in the boy's eyes went out, the personality, the past all distinguished in a second. Cedric was dead. _

Harry pushed this memory away, and opened his eyes, only to find himself on the ground, tears streaming down his face. Cedric had died because of him. And now, so had his father. He had wiped out their family. It was Harry who had become the monster.

"You killed me." A voice rasped beyond the darkness. "And you killed my father."

Harry shook his head. No, he couldn't believe this. A minute ago it had been his imagination. This was _still_ his imagination. It had to be.

In an act of desperation he managed to croak out a few words.

"Lu-Lumos."

His wand light flickered on, illuminating Cedric's face, and Harry stared in horror as the boy seemed to glide towards him, his finger pointing directly at Harry. The pale features gazed down upon him in accusation, and Harry threw himself to the side, not wanting to come in contact with him.

"You aren't real." He said slowly.

"I think you'll find I am." The voice rasped, the only problem being the voice sounded alien to what Cedric had sounded like. Harry winced with the formality of the words and shivered slightly as he backed into a bush, wanting to be as far away as he possibly could from the boy.

"You…can't be real." He said, frowning, his eyes wide.

Instead of answering him this time, Cedric came towards him, an eerie smile tugging at his lips as he held out his hand towards Harry. Harry shrank from it, his hand tightening round his wand, tears stinging his eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, the hand lunged forward, making contact with his arm. Harry cried out as an icy pain spread up from his elbow and into his heart, crumpling onto the ground as all of the world around him seemed to waver for a second. He looked up dizzily, seeing Cedric's form still above him, his darkest memories flooding into his head as his vision blurred.

Not seeing where he had dropped his wand, he rolled onto his side, but Cedric was already bending down and picking it up. Groaning as tears continued to fall down his cheeks, he tried to sit up, and failed, finding that the pressure in his mind was now beginning to hurt. His vision became even more fuzzy, and he began to sink down onto the ground, losing control of his body as he did so.

_This was how he was going to die…_

A massive shriek wrecked apart the deathly silence, and Harry turned to try and look, not being able to see what had made the sound. It was soon followed by large thud and a groan, this time not escaping Harry's lips but someone else's….

_Cedric's._

Sighing partly in relief, Harry gathered his strength, his vision beginning to grow back as he did so. Sitting up shakily, his thoughts quivering, he managed to look up only to see a hippogriff sitting beside him, and Cedric a few yards away, face-down on the ground.

His eyes widened as he looked upon the beast, happy to see it again, happy that he was still alive. He stood, wary that the hippogriff might not like him, but it acknowledged him with its huge eyes, and made no move to stop him as he walked over and bent down by Cedric, prying his wand from the cold, bony fingers.

A little warm burst of magic spread through him as his fingers curled tentatively round his wand, and Harry smiled as he held it. Switching his attention from it to the severely wounded Cedric, he looked down at the non-moving form for a moment, before a hissing sound filled the peace.

Raising his eyebrows, he took a step back as he realized this sound was coming from the boy, and watched in fascination as the body turned to a black, shadowy colour, before slowly vanishing into thin air. The cold air around him seemed to disappear with it, and Harry stared at the space for a moment before spinning round to face the hippogriff.

"Boy, am I glad to see you…" he murmured soothingly as he walked towards it, his mind now full of questions.

_What the hell had that thing been? It…it couldn't have been Cedric. But if not, then what? And what had it done to him when it touched him?_

He gingerly rubbed his arm, perfectly content on staying with the hippogriff for a moment. He would concentrate on these things later.

* * *

Barty ran hurriedly towards the entrance of the maze, his Death Eater robes billowing out behind him as he did so. His hair dishevelled from the constant running flew about in all directions, and his wand was held out at the ready as he looked for the way in.

_He needed to get in there. Harry wouldn't have gotten through it. He wouldn't have survived._

"Barty, stop!"

A voice made him pause from his running, and he turned cautiously only to meet the gaze of the person he knew to be Lucius Malfoy. The man behind the mask seemed to sneer at him, and he stepped forward in annoyance, only to be stopped when Lucius held out his hands.

"Listen to me, Crouch. Harry was fine. I've been watching him with the rest. You missed what happened, there's no need to go in there."

"Like Merlin there isn't!" growled Barty, frowning.

"The hippogriff he met earlier attacked the…thing. This broke the spell on Harry, which killed it. He's all right."

"Are you lying to me?" asked Barty suspiciously, hair flopping in front of his eyes as he took a threatening step forward.

"Now…why would I do that?" smirked Malfoy, causing Barty to raise his wand. "The Dark Lord wants to see you now anyway."

_Harry…was all right._

Barty felt himself relax slightly, and he nodded awkwardly to Malfoy before beginning to walk back to the Death Eater group, taking a short-cut through the forest.

_Barty would see Harry soon. That's all that really mattered._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well there it be, lol. I apologize for any errors and stuff, I wrote most of it today in a hurry for you, out of guilt mostly: ). But please, review, I love hearing from all of you, and I've missed it loads. Hoping to hear about your xmas and how the new year is doing for you as well. :P 


	18. Chapter 18Authors PS Note

**Authors P.S Note:** (lol, don't know if they exist) But anyway, I replaced 'authors note' before with the new chapter just in case you're wondering where the hell its gone. Loving you readers and eagerly awaiting reviews and stuff. Keep reading peeps!** :P**


	19. Up For Grabs

Hey to all my readers out there…

Just to say something, I've really gotta admit that…I've kinda lost interest in Harry Potter stuff nowadays. I'm _so_ sorry. To all of you. I made out to be a great fan, and I still am …but I've been struggling to think of ideas for this fanfic and I don't have the will to write more chapters on HP stuff anymore. It's been a long time, I should have said something before, but I've been really busy anyway…I just can't find the time these days…Plus, I'm a bit of a slash fangirl at the moment, so basically, all stories interesting me are in that area, lol.

But yeh, again, I'm SO very sorry. I feel really guilty, considering all you readers were totally amazing reviewers, and every single review sent to me made me smile. So thanks you guys, you made me get interested in writing because of your views and help.

Anyway, I'm not going to be completely stupid and just leave this story to wither away and die on this site. Instead, after discussing it with a couple of great readers, I've decided to put the story up for grabs. Anyone can take it on, carry it on with their fab new ideas and writing styles, etc, lol. If you're interested, just message me. Once I've gotten some people interested (if anyone actually _is_) then I'll _maybe_ have a quick read through their stories (if they've written any) and decide who should take over. Honestly, its not a competition or anything, I just wanna make sure whoever carries it on will satisfy all the readers and do a better job than I did. XD

Anyway, if anyone wants to message me about taking over, please do it sometime soon. And I'll post something else just to tell everyone who is taking over (when I've decided,) before handing it over for the new author to carry on.

You guys have all been great. And I'll be surprised if anyone is actually still interested in this anymore. But if you are, you really rock, lol.

--gothlyssa--


	20. Congrats

I've had a lot of readers wanting to take over this story, but after some consideration, I'm going to hand it to Potterholic12. Seriously, everyone who messaged me saying they'd like it are all **great** readers and writers. I think all of you would have done amazingly, so I'm sorry that you didn't get it. But don't let that stop you from using your fab ideas and writing some stories with them. But, Potterholic12 just seems like the right choice…plus she doesn't mind taking over my other HP story as well. Congrats!

Am gonna miss you guys, but Potterholic12 will do great. I hope you'll all like her writing, which you almost definitely will. You were all great readers. Have fun reading the rest of this story when its carried on.

XD

--gothlyssa--


End file.
